Bardzo zły pomysł
by uCharlie
Summary: Sporo po skoku Sherlocka z dachu, panowie nadal mieszkają razem przy Baker Street. John miewa erotyczne sny i znowu boli go noga, a Sherlock zaczyna robić śniadania częściej, niż się tego od niego wymaga - i nie wiadomo, co każda z tych rzeczy oznacza.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, siedzę w innym fandomie, a w ten dopiero się wdrażam - podobnie jak w ffXnet - więc proszę nie bić (akceptowalne bluzgi). Z ostrzeżeń - angst (in spe, nie będzie się przelewał, ale będzie istniał;p).

Dedykowane - jak wszystko co tworzę - Kakashi'emu P. Tym razem ze względów, że tak powiem, politycznych;p

* * *

Tytuł: BARDZO ZŁY POMYSŁ

Rozdział: 1/5

Pairing: John Watson x Sherlock Holmes

Rodzaj: angst, friendship, romance

Kanon: pi razy drzwi, raczej tak

Beta: Kakashi P. (za błędy, które nam umknęły z góry przepraszam)

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ I

Śniła mu się Jeanette.

O twarzy Sarah, a także jej jasnej karnacji, ale z całą pewnością była to Jeanette. John rozpoznał ją po charakterystycznej, ciemniejszej plamce rozlanej w zagłębieniu pachwiny. Pamiętał, że kiedyś zapytał o to znamię, zaintrygowany jego regularnym kształtem, a także nieco zaniepokojony, że mogłoby być objawem jakieś choroby, na przykład wczesnego stadium nerwowółkniaka. Okazało się jednak tylko dziedziczonym w linii żeńskiej z pokolenia na pokolenie niegroźnym kleksem melatoniny, podobno u wszystkich kobiet w rodzinie Jeanette umiejscowionym w tym samym miejscu. Czyli, jak zdążył zauważyć, w załamaniu między udem a skórą warg sromowych większych.

We śnie John położył dłoń na ciemnym okręgu i powiódł po nim palcami – wskazującym i kciukiem – jakby miał zamiar zbadać puls w tętnicy udowej. Zamiast tego wcisnął w ciepłe ciało opuszki palców i nachylił się, przysuwając twarz bliżej. Przez chwilę egzaminował kontrast w kolorycie, a potem chuchnął w gładką skórę, znajdującą się tak blisko, że własny oddech powrócił do niego – gorący i wilgotny – i owiał mu wargi. Skóra pokryła się małymi grudkami gęsiej skórki, Jeanette westchnęła… Nie. _Jęknęła_, a John wysunął koniec języka i przyłożył go do jej uda, smakującego czymś słodkim. To musiało być mleczko do ciała. Zaraz… Kakaowe…? Nie. Migdałowe. Jeanette zawsze używała migdałowego balsamu. Zlizał ten smak z jej ciała. Pod spodem było bardziej słone, bardziej… ludzkie. Im bardziej zbliżał się do…

Z głośnym jękiem złapał Jeanette za biodra i zanurkował głębiej między jej uda. Wcisnął nos w podbrzusze. Znów doleciał go ten zapach – zapach rozgrzanego ciała, który zaczynał robić się coraz bardziej intensywny. John wysunął dalej język, by przytknąć go do nęcąco miękkiego, różowego… Aromatycznego…? Zmarszczył nos, ale dotknął ustami_ tego _miejsca. Pachnącego _mięsem_.

Smakowitym, smażonym mięsem.

Z rozpędu John przyssał się do mięsistej tkanki. Jeanette znienacka krzyknęła triumfalnie. On także krzyknął, ogłuszony pokręconym połączeniem niespodziewanego doznania, jakie zaserwował mu zmysł węchu i fali przyjemności, która zalała go, kiedy…

Obudził się pod własną pościelą, z przyspieszonym oddechem i tętnem, mrowieniem w lędźwiach i wciąż jeszcze nieopadniętą erekcją rozpychającą mu spodnie. Mimowolnie wyciągnął ramię w lewo i pomacał wolną część materaca, jakby spodziewał się nadziać dłonią na jakiś materialny znak sennego mirażu, ale oczywiście w łóżku był sam.

Wizja upodobnionej do Sarah Jeanette powoli rozpłynęła się pod jego powiekami, za to coraz wyraźniej odczuwał mokrą, lepką plamę na froncie swojej pidżamy. Pachwiną spływała mu właśnie strużka spermy, a on nadal doznawał dysonansu poznawczego. Rozprężenie organizmu wywołane orgazmem mijało, jednak nocne majaki nie odchodziły razem z nim – do nozdrzy Johna doleciał ten sam zapach, który przez chwilą tak go skonfundował.

– Hm. – Pociągnął nosem. Rozległ się kolejny triumfalny okrzyk, wcześniej przyobleczony przez jego podświadomość w sopran Jeanette. Tym razem był bardziej konkretny, grubszy i do tego wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany, jakby właściciel – którego John w jednej chwili zidentyfikował jako Sherlocka – wpadł właśnie na jakąś doskonałą, przebiegłą hipotezę. Może nawet tezę.

John westchnął głęboko i zrzucił z siebie kołdrę jednym stanowczym ruchem, po żołniersku, jednak – trzeba przyznać – nie bez lekkiej dozy wewnętrznej niechęci. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, przywdział kapeć leżący przy łóżku – pod spodem odnalazł drugi – i dotarło do niego, że zapach, który od jakiegoś czasu czuje, to woń świeżo podpieczonego bekonu.

* * *

– Mam dzisiaj urodziny? – zapytał, wkroczywszy do kuchni po dokonaniu niezbędnych ablucji. Nie chciał prowokować Sherlocka do komentarzy na temat snów owocujących upstrzeniem gaci malowniczymi plamami, więc pobieżnie ochlapał się wodą a potem ubrał czyste bokserki oraz spodnie od dresu, których używał kiedyś do biegania. Ćwiczenia te porzucił co prawda już jakiś czas temu i nie miał zamiaru odgrzewać dziś starego zwyczaju – zresztą był to raczej krótkotrwały zryw niż czynność, której faktycznie oddawałby się ze szczególnym zacięciem.

Właściwie w ogóle nie miał zamiaru póki co ruszać się poza obręb czterech ścian własnego mieszkania. Planował zasiąść pod kocem na kanapie z kawą i gazetą. Gdyby mieszkał sam, po prostu przebrałby się w inny komplet wygodnej pidżamy i pozostał w niej do południa. To jednak na pewno obudziłoby ciekawość Sherlocka, który najpierw uprzejmie zainteresowałby się, od kiedy John zmienia pidżamę nocną na pidżamę dzienną i jaki ku temu istnieje powód. Następnie czekałby na odpowiedź dopóki policzki Johna nie pokryłyby się lekkim rumieńcem, a wtedy z satysfakcją sam by ją podał – oczywiście irytująco precyzyjną – żeby przez kolejną minutę częstować go komentarzami w rodzaju: „Sarah czy Jeanette, John? Och, jesteś taki _przewidywalny_. Ale nie przejmuj się, to normalnie dla takiego mężczyzny jak ty". Nie przejąłby się zupełnie zirytowanym prychnięciem i wreszcie, zupełnie jakby John prosił go o uściślenie (a z pewnością _nie _prosiłby) dokończyłby słowami: "To znaczy _przeciętnego_ mężczyzny w wieku produkcyjnym". Dość naiwnym – lub przynajmniej wysoce optymistycznym – było przypuszczać, że spodnie od dresu zwiodą Sherlocka.

Być może podejmowanie tych wszystkich drobnych środków ostrożności nie miało sensu, bo były to chwyty zbyt oczywiste, by odwrócić uwagę Sherlocka Holmesa, jeżeli tylko miałby kaprys ją na nie zwrócić. Być może John pod wpływem mieszkania z całkowicie pozbawionym kindersztuby detektywem popadał już w paranoję. Ale tak czy inaczej od pewnego czasu coraz silniej odczuwał potrzebę, by w niektórych prywatnych kwestiach jednak się od Sherlocka izolować, więc zanim zasiadł przy stole owinął się szczelniej szlafrokiem i związał pasek w ciaśniejszy supeł.

Sherlock – podejrzanie entuzjastyczny i energetyczny, jakby przechodził właśnie fazę manii – postawił przed nim szklankę soku i wrócił do metodycznego obsmażania świeżych plasterków boczku. Poprzednie musiał już zjeść, bo drugi talerz, porzucony niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi stołu, pełen był obgryzionych, zwęglonych resztek wędliny.

– Czyżbyś nie pamiętał, kiedy masz urodziny? – zdziwił się, potrząsając patelnią i nie spuszczając wzroku z jej błyszczącej od tłuszczu powierzchni. – Jak na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, podobne symptomy zwiastują początek Alzhaimera.

– Raczej zaawansowane stadium – mruknął John, obserwując z kolei Sherlocka, który ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy przymierzał się właśnie do przewrócenia bekonu na drugą stronę bez użycia narzędzi. Wyglądał przy tym trochę jak szalony wirtuoz, a trochę – z przymkniętym okiem i wysuniętym z ust końcem języka – jak przerośnięte, psotliwe dziecko.

– Nie, po prostu zastanawiam się, czemu zawdzięczam ten – John przysunął sobie szklankę z sokiem do ust – zaszczyt. Wiesz, to nie zdarza się codziennie – ty robiący śniadanie… A twoja kolej jest dopiero… – Zerknął na kalendarz ścienny. – Jutro.

– Błąd – rzekł Sherlock, stając w lekkim rozkroku, jakby szykował się do wykonania jakiegoś ćwiczenia. Wolną ręką podkasał rękaw na dzierżącym patelnię ramieniu.

John powtórnie łypnął okiem na kalendarz, żeby dokonać korekty obliczeń.

– Ha! – zawołał Sherlock z triumfem, kiedy podrzucone w górę plasterki opadły z powrotem na wyznaczone z góry pozycje.

– Nie przespałem chyba półtorej doby, prawda? – spytał John podejrzliwie.

Ostatnio źle sypiał. Budził się w nocy po kilka razy, za każdym pozostając przytomnym przynajmniej przez kwadrans, zanim z powrotem udało mu się odpłynąć. Powoli zaczynał odczuwać deficyty odpoczynku. W gruncie rzeczy nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby organizm zaserwował mu podobną niespodziankę – nawet byłby trochę zadowolony – ale jeszcze i bez podpowiedzi Sherlocka wiedział, że tak się nie stało. W przeciwnym wypadku nie piekłyby go oczy, powieki nie zdawałyby nieprzyjemnie obrzmiałe, a on sam nie doświadczałby rzeczywistości jako nieco odrealnionej – jak ulica oglądana zza poznaczonej zaciekami szyby – i nie miałby wrażenia, że spał najwyżej godzinę. Taką przynajmniej żywił nadzieję, bo codziennie przy rozklepywaniu pierza w poduszce obiecywał sobie, że tym razem odeśpi ostatnie tygodnie za jednym zamachem, a następnego ranka z pewnością poczuje się lepiej. Do tej pory nie udało mu się spełnić tego postanowienia, ale wciąż wierzył, że wszystkie dokuczające mu w coraz większym stopniu niewygodne symptomy takie jak: nadwrażliwość na dźwięki czy nieustępujące napięcie w mięśniach – a przede wszystkim ból _cholernej_ nogi – znikną, jeżeli tylko wyśpi się wystarczająco porządnie.

Wolałby, żeby jego oczekiwania – wbrew wyraziście sceptycznym sugestiom terapeutki – nie okazały się płonne.

– Nie – uspokoił go Sherlock. – Sam mnie zmuszałeś do przestrzegania tego twojego grafiku. Dość idiotycznego, jeżeli chciałbyś znać moje zdanie. – John znał je od dawna. Sam za najbardziej idiotyczny w grafiku uważał fakt, że jego kolej przyrządzania śniadań przypadała pięć razy w tygodniu, podczas gdy Sherlocka tylko dwa. – A moja kolej jest _dzisiaj_.

– Raczej nie – sprzeciwił się John z namysłem i zaraz nabrał co do tego wątpliwości, jak zazwyczaj, kiedy Sherlock podważał jego przekonania. – Myślałem, że robisz śniadania tylko we wtorki i czwartki?

– No cóż… – Sherlock strząsnął podpieczone kawałki mięsa na porcelanowy talerz. – Musiałeś się pomylić – stwierdził lekko, jakby było to coś oczywistego. I faktycznie – podobne stwierdzenia na temat ignorancji Johna należały do codziennej rutyny, a to już dawno zaczęło wzbudzać z nim irytację. Jej poziom podniósł się obecnie do dolnej granicy frustracji.

– Jakżeby inaczej – skwitował pod nosem, unosząc brew i upijając łyk pomarańczowego soku – gęstego i lekko kwaśnego, trochę jak jego myśli.

– Nie musisz jeść – zezwolił Sherlock, postawiwszy jednak przed nim ułożony w zgrabną wieżyczkę stos bekonu, co stało w jasnej sprzeczności z jego słowami i żadnemu człowiekowi, który liznął w życiu odrobinę savoir–vivre'u, nie przyszłoby do głowy wziąć je na poważnie. John wiedział jednak, że Sherlock go nie kokietuje, a rzeczywiście daje mu możliwość wyboru. – Możesz sam sobie zrobić. Zjem twoją porcję.

– Na pewno _nie._ – Tym razem sprzeciw Johna był bardziej stanowczy. Doktor przysunął talerz bliżej siebie, złapał podsunięty mu przez Sherlocka widelec i wbił go w pierwszy plaster z brzegu. – Dostanę jeszcze jajko? – zapytał, nie dlatego, że miał na nie szczególną ochotę, a bardziej ze względu na to, że był ciekawy, jak daleko sięgnie niespodziewany wybuch przychylności Sherlocka wobec grafików.

– Nie – odparł jednak detektyw, co przekonało Johna, że wszystko jednak mieści się w normie. – Nie ma jajek.

Wrzuciwszy sobie do ust jeszcze skwierczący kawałek woniejącej wędliny porzucił wygibasy przy patelni. Odpadł na krzesło po przeciwnej stronie stołu z ciężkim, usatysfakcjonowanym westchnieniem, jakby wrócił właśnie z męczącego, ale owocnego polowania na lisy. Pidżamę miał nieco rozchełstaną – dwa górne guziki były odpięte, a z lewego ramienia zsuwał się bordowy materiał – i wyglądał trochę jak po wyjściu z siłowni, chociaż John nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby kiedykolwiek widział przyjaciela w podobnym przybytku. Poza tym jednym razem, kiedy rozwiązywali sprawę zabójczej sauny parowej, ale i wtedy Sherlock nie występował w charakterze użytkownika.

W każdym razie jego twarz była teraz lekko błyszcząca od wysiłku, a skręcone włosy w większym niż zazwyczaj nieładzie opadały mu na czoło i policzek. Oddychał także nieznacznie szybciej. Ze swojego miejsca John mógł swobodnie obserwować lekko przyspieszone ruchy grdyki – gdyby oczywiście naszła go taka absurdalna ochota.

Zanim zorientował się, że się gapi, Sherlock uchwycił jego spojrzenie. Detektyw skinął lekko podbródkiem i – ostrożnie przesunąwszy leżący na stole mikroskop – sięgnął po wolną szklankę soku.

John schrupał drugi plasterek bekonu – trzeba przyznać wyśmienitego – i chwycił swoją.

– Co to za laboratorium? – zapytał. Zignorował nonsensowne poczucie, że został przyłapany na czymś nieodpowiednim, ale i tak porzucił patrzenie na Sherlocka i zamiast tego omiótł wzrokiem przestrzeń stołu. Poza ich dwoma talerzami i dwoma szklankami znajdowało się tam parę ozdobionych kawowymi obrąbkami filiżanek z wczoraj, stos listów i kilka nieaktualnych gazet poplamionych czymś ciemnym. Przy jednej krawędzi blatu rozpierała się kryształowa patera z kilkoma dostarczonymi im wczoraj przez panią Hudson słodkimi bułkami, których do dziś nie ruszyli. Mikroskop – pieczołowicie usytuowany przez Sherlocka z dala od groźby zalania sokiem albo destrukcyjnego wpływu okruszków pieczywa – stał po drugiej stronie stołu. Sam w sobie nie był w tym anturażu nowym elementem, ale tym razem obok leżało nowe, otwarte pudło średniej wielkości z zestawem obiektywów o różnej mocy, parę wykręcanych okularów i mnóstwo szkiełek oraz fiolek i buteleczek. Drugi podobnych rozmiarów pakunek – jednak zamknięty szczelnie – John zauważył pod stołem, kiedy zajrzał tam, by zobaczyć, co przeszkadza mu w swobodnym rozprostowaniu nóg.

_– Mikroskop,_ John – uświadomił mu Sherlock protekcjonalnym tonem, przeciągając sylaby, jakby objaśniał opornemu umysłowo pięciolatkowi, że skoro znajdują się na peronie, to istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nadjeżdżająca w ich kierunku maszyna nazywa się „pociąg". – Do _pracy_. Działanie analogiczne do lupy. W uproszczeniu. I inne rzeczy, wiesz, narzędzia. Na przykład do ustalania ostrości…

– Co się stało ze starym? – przerwał John, puszczając nabijanie się mimo uszu.

Jeszcze wczoraj w kuchni stało zupełnie inne urządzenie – wyraźnie mniejsze i przede wszystkim nie tak _czyste_. To nowe sprawiało wrażenie, jakby do tej pory było użytkowane tylko w sterylnych warunkach pracowni szpitala św. Bartłomieja, tak że John prawie bezwiednie odsunął się odeń trochę dalej, na wypadek gdyby miał się zakrztusić i zapluć doskonale czystą powierzchnię.

– Ze starym? – powtórzył Sherlock. Odstawił szklankę soku na gazetę, a potem złapał pomiędzy palec wskazujący a kciuk sczerniały kawałek boczku ze swojego talerza i zaczął przyglądać się mu uważnie spod zmrużonych powiek. – Był _stary_. A ściślej – przestarzały. Nie nadawał się.

– Nie nadawał się do _czego_? – zdziwił się John. Zdawało mu się, że do tej pory mikroskop spełniał swoje funkcje.

– Do badań. Ten ma więcej funkcji. Mogę podłączyć go do komputera.

John mimowolnie rzucił okiem za siebie – laptop spoczywał na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu pod oknem w salonie.

– Mogę, nie _muszę_ – powiedział Sherlock, nawet nie podnosząc na niego wzroku.

Jego podzielność uwagi była godna pozazdroszczenia. John miał się za osobę raczej spostrzegawczą – kiedy kierował samochodem nigdy nie reagował z opóźnieniem na to, co działo się na drodze, nawet jeżeli toczył właśnie jakąś nieprzepisową pogawędkę przez telefon – ale mimo wszystko, żeby coś dostrzec, musiał na to _patrzeć_. A Sherlock potrafił orzekać o podobnych sprawach na podstawie zupełnie pozawizualnych przesłanek – prawdę mówiąc Jonh nigdy nie był pewien, jakich konkretnie, chyba że przyjaciel akurat miał ochotę się pochwalić i wyłuszczał mu swój tok myślenia.

Jeżeli chodziło o niego, to Sherlock miał prawdopodobnie rację. Po prostu był przewidywalny.

– Czy mikroskop w szpitalu też nie jest elektroniczny? – zapytał retorycznie, ponieważ tego akurat był pewien, ale chciał pociągnąć przyjaciela za język i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego postanowił z niego nie korzystać. John miał już nawet na ten temat własną małą hipotezę.

Sherlock zmarszczył czoło – pomiędzy brwiami pojawiła mu się bruzda – i wykrzywił usta nieznacznie.

– Będę pracował w domu – stwierdził kategorycznie i wbił zęby w spieczoną na wiór wędlinę.

– Nie chcesz pracować bez Molly – podsunął John i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela wyrozumiale, jak do zauroczonego nastolatka w fazie negacji.

Molly przebywała od tygodnia na urlopie zdrowotnym. Oczywiście wiedział, że to nie jej nieobecność dała się Sherlockowi we znaki, chociaż była ona _powodem _dyskomfortu. Gdyby chciał być precyzyjny, powinien inaczej rozłożyć akcenty, ale skoro nadarzyła się okazja, by Sherlocka trochę podrażnić, to zmierzał ją wykorzystać. Poza tym kompletna nieporadność mężczyzny w radzeniu sobie z nowymi konfiguracjami towarzyskimi budziła w nim coś na kształt dobrodusznego rozczulenia właściwego dla osoby, która w tej materii ma szczęście poczynać sobie lepiej. Nie _wiele _lepiej, ale jednak.

– Co za _nonsensowne_ przypuszczenie – prychnął detektyw i rozgryzł boczek gwałtownie, aż chrupnęło, jakby złamał mu się ząb.

– Istnieje jakieś bardziej racjonalne? – spytał John niewinnie, grając głupka. Obserwowanie Sherlocka gubiącego się w zawiłościach konwenansów relacji międzyludzkich i własnych awersji sprawiało mu z jakiegoś powodu rodzaj przyjemności.

– Chodzi o tę Alice… – przyznał przyjaciel dopiero po chwili, z zastanowieniem, jakby jasne określenie tej prostej zależności sprawiało mu pewną trudność.

Było w tym coś ujmującego i John nie potrafił powstrzymać kolejnego uśmiechu. Ściągnął brwi z politowaniem, czując naraz dziwną mieszaninę czułości i podirytowania.

– Alison – poprawił. Wiedział, że takie detale jak imiona Sherlock uważa na ogół za niepotrzebne zanieczyszczanie umysłu, spycha je do szufladki z napisem „nieistotne" i sięga tam ewentualnie dopiero wtedy, kiedy okazują się jednak ważkie z punktu widzenia śledztwa. – Asystentkę Molly. Nie chcesz pracować _z nią_. Dlaczego?

– Ona nie jest asystentką Molly – skorygował Sherlock, pomijając meritum wypowiedzi, a zamiast tego _oczywiście_ chwytając się bezpiecznej dziedziny terminologii, rządzącej się jaśniejszymi zasadami niż grząska i zdradliwa mikrostruktura społeczna. – Ona ją _zastępuje_.

To było bardzo w jego stylu, zabierać się za precyzowanie zakresu znaczeniowego danego pojęcia zamiast udzielić konkretnej odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie, ale Johna nie bawiło jałowe roztrząsanie kwestii nazewnictwa. Nie miał zamiaru oddawać się tej rozrywce przy śniadaniu.

– Tak, ale… – zniecierpliwił się, wywracając oczami. Ciągnięcie detektywa za język w kwestiach wymagających chociaż szczątkowej inteligencji emocjonalnej bywało pracą syzyfową, w wyniku której można się było najwyżej porządnie zmachać i upocić. John robił to i tak, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób jakoś pomaga przyjacielowi połapać się w swoich zgniecionych w żałosną kulkę uczuciach. Jednocześnie coraz częściej doznawał wrażenia, że jest to jednak wysiłek daremny.

Może zresztą nie robił tego dla Sherlocka. Może chciał czuć się potrzebny.

– To znaczy _powinna_ ją zastępować – uściślił ostatecznie przyjaciel, prychnąwszy.

– Może powinieneś dać jej szansę – powiedział John dyplomatycznie, bez przekonania, tylko dlatego, że taka odpowiedź nasuwała się jako odpowiedni komentarz. Tak naprawdę losy Alison były mu obojętne. Żałował za to, że nie ma tu Molly, by mogła usłyszeć zawarty w niezadowolonym tonie Sherlocka subtelny komplement. Bardziej bezpośrednie wyrazy uznania detektyw rzadko kierował pod jej adresem, mimo że z pewnością na nie zasługiwała.

John poczuł się prawie tak, jakby to on sam został właśnie pochwalony – o ile tę lapidarną uwagę w ogóle można było uznać za pochwałę. On uznawał a nawet – doceniał. Co być może świadczyło źle o jakości jego własnego życia, skoro oznak życzliwości najbliższej mu osoby musiał doszukiwać się w tak oszczędnych wypowiedziach, na dodatek dotyczących kogoś innego.

Sherlock zmierzył go sceptycznym spojrzeniem i nabił na widelec boczek. John przełknął sok i zrobił to samo. – Na pewno nie jest taka przerażająca – powiedział z uśmiechem, myśląc, że tydzień pracy z kimś, kim Sherlock, cóż, najwidoczniej zwyczajnie pogardzał, to i tak zupełnie niezłe osiągnięcie.

– Za to jest _zatrważająco_ niekompetentna.

John parsknął mimowolnie.

– Słuchaj, nie musisz zjadać tych węgielków – zmienił temat. – Dobowy limit to tysiąc dwieście miligramów. Zbliżasz się do dawki niebezpiecznej dla zdrowia. Podzielę się z tobą niespalonym – zaoferował.

– Dziękuję za propozycję i fachową poradę – odparł Sherlock lekceważąco – ale smażyłem to w temperaturze stu dwudziestu stopni Celsjusza. Spiekły się tylko od zewnątrz, w środku zachowały większość minerałów. Około osiemdziesiąt, dziewięćdziesiąt procent – oszacował. – A jeżeli chodzi o zdrowie, to powinieneś chyba wiedzieć, że nie należy popijać posiłku _przed_ jego zakończeniem? Ze względu na rozrzedzanie treści żołądkowej?

John automatycznie odstawił szklankę – którą już przysuwał sobie do ust – z powrotem na swoje miejsce, czując się jak zganione dziecko przyłapane na trzymaniu łokci na stole. A trochę jakby był wnikliwie badanym przedmiotem sekcji zwłok.

– Sam to robisz – zauważył.

– Ja nie jestem lekarzem. – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

John napakował sobie usta ostatnimi kawałkami bekonu i przez chwilę przeżuwał w ciszy, przerywanej tylko dźwiękiem pożywienia chrzęszczącego mu między zębami. Sherlock połknął już resztę swoich spalonych okrawków i teraz mrużąc oczy, patrzył w przestrzeń, wyglądając na bardzo tym pochłoniętego.

John sięgnął pośpiesznie po szklankę, by napić się soku i tym samym powstrzymać przed zadaniem cisnącego mu się na usta pytania: „o czym myślisz?", które było jednym z najbardziej irytujących pytań, jakie znał. Nie był też pewien, czy faktycznie chce znać na nie odpowiedź, zważywszy na fakt, że sprawy, nad którymi zwykł głowić się Sherlock, najczęściej wydawały się nie mieć sensu – przynajmniej dopóki nie doszedł do ostatecznej konkluzji.

– Coś ciekawego? – zapytał zamiast tego, wskazując brodą na stos wymiętych gazet. Na czubku leżała „The Sun" ze stroną tytułową utrzymaną w ohydnej, jaskrawej kolorystyce, niewspółgrającej ze zdobiącą ją sporą plamą zaschniętej, czarniawej wydzieliny, którą John zidentyfikował jako krew.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

– Nic – rzekł. – Zupełnie nic.

John rzucił okiem na wypisany ogromnymi kulfonami nagłówek, informujący o największym karambolu ostatniej dekady. Faktycznie, do przebiegłych morderstw Moriarty'ego i jego jeszcze bardziej wymyślnych technicznych i emocjonalnych pułapek się to nie umywało. Na szczęście – przynajmniej według Johna, który zaczynał tęsknić za czasami, kiedy nie potrzebował do funkcjonowania tak wielu elektryzujących bodźców. Powoli miał dosyć życia na wysokich obrotach, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio coraz ciężej było mu sprostać wyzwaniom dnia codziennego. Dnia codziennego z _Sherlockiem_.

– Jasne. A zlecenia? Przeglądałeś już?

– Tak – przyznał Sherlock niechętnie. – Zero.

– _Zero_? – John uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem i uśmiechnął się lekko. Dobrze wiedział, że ich tandem wciąż był u szczytu popularności.

– Zero interesujących.

– Nie ma wśród nich jakichś bardziej interesujących? – zapytał. – Albo chociaż mniej nieinteresujących? – westchnął, z nutką nadziei, że jednak Sherlock stworzył podobną typologię, bo w przeciwnym wypadku… – Jak tak będziesz wybrzydzał, to niedługo zacznie nam brakować na papier toaletowy.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

– Na papier starczy. Minimum do przyszłego tygodnia. Jeżeli będziesz się racjonalnie odżywiał i nie dopuścisz do…

– Dobra, dobra! To był tylko przykład – przerwał John pośpiesznie, zanim Sherlock omówiłby jego potencjalne kłopoty jelitowe. – Ale a propos jedzenia, to na nie też by się przydało skądś czerpać środki, bo na samej pietruszce daleko nie zajedziemy… – Spojrzał na rozrośniętą natkę pietruszki, piętrzącą się dumnie w doniczce na parapecie. – Jak bardzo ekologiczna by nie była.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

– Zniknięcie wiarołomnego męża oraz pewnej kobiety z wyższych sfer. Dwie odrębne sprawy, jedna to nudna, mieszczańska historia, druga jakiś skandal polityczny. Poza tym podmienienie antycznego mebla, podejrzana śmierć narkomana niedoszłego astronauty. Podejrzana według rodziny, oczywiście – wyliczył znudzonym tonem. – Prośba o odnalezienie _kota_ – dodał, posyłając mu wyraźnie zdegustowane spojrzenie.

– Może ten astronauta? – zasugerował bez większych oczekiwań. – Brzmi ciekawie.

– _Niedoszły_ astronauta, John – poprawił detektyw, bawiąc się widelcem. – Sfrustrowany, niedoszły astronauta z problemami psychicznymi wywołanymi nadużywaniem substancji psychoaktywnych. Nie widzę w tym nic podejrzanego – stwierdził lekceważąco i rzucił sztuciec na stół. – Nie prowadzę konsultingu psychologicznego. Nie zajmuję się przeprowadzaniem rodzin przez stadium żałoby po samobójstwach.

– No to może skandal polityczny? – spróbował John, przełknąwszy łyk soku. – O co chodzi? Nie słyszałem o żadnym skandalu.

– Zdaje się, że o to właśnie chodzi, żeby nikt o nim nie usłyszał – wyjaśnił Sherlock bez cienia zainteresowania, po czym przesunął się wraz z krzesłem na drugi kraniec stołu, w pobliże mikroskopu, i zaczął wyciągać szkiełka z opakowania. – W tym celu porwano jedną sekretarkę, która wiedziała zbyt dużo i nie wiadomo, gdzie się teraz znajduje.

– Nie wiadomo? Czyli ty też się nie domyślasz?

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Sherlock, nie sprawiając wrażenia szczególnie pognębionego z tego powodu.

– Świetnie, intryga jak się patrzy! – ucieszył się John. – Trening dla szarych komórek i tak dalej?

– Nie – sprzeciwił się detektyw. – Nie wiem, gdzie _jest_, ale podejrzewam _co_ robi i naprawdę nie mam zamiaru wnikać w to głębiej.

John zmarszczył podejrzliwie nos.

– A może po prostu wątpisz w swoje kompetencje, co? – Wziął Sherlocka pod włos, licząc na napływ łatwych pieniędzy do ich budżetu domowego. Musiał jednak mieć trochę racji, bo detektyw nastroszył się nieznacznie – ale na tyle, by nie umknęło to uwadze Johna, który sporo się już nauczył, jeżeli chodzi o język ciała, a w każdym razie powściągliwy w kwestii emocji język ciała Sherlocka.

– Polityka to działka Mycrofta – stwierdził ten, rozsiadając się przed mikroskopem i podwijając rękawy. – Niech tak pozostanie. Możesz powkładać naczynia do zlewu i zrobić tu trochę miejsca? – zapytał, rzuciwszy mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym pochylił się nad okularem.

– Jasne. Pozywam naczynia – zgodził się John, wyciągając ręce w górę i przeciągając się, aż strzyknęło mu w kręgosłupie. – Jak powiesz mi nazwisko ministra obrony.

Sherlock podniósł głowę i prychnął.

– Nie jestem psem Pawłowa.

– Po prostu chciałbym się upewnić, że nie chodzi o to, że zwyczajnie masz pietra – wyjaśnił John, uśmiechając się niewinnie. – Zwłaszcza, że miałeś uzupełnić swoje braki w tej kwestii.

– Daj spokój. Gdybym miał ochotę na test, rozwiązałbym sobie krzyżówkę.

– Nalegam – stwierdził John, zakładając dłonie na potylicy i odchylając się w krześle. – Wiesz, skoro odrzucasz ostatnio wszystkie zlecenia to niedługo będziesz musiał wziąć udział w „Milionerach", żeby załatać naszą dziurę budżetową. Chcę wiedzieć, że nie odpadniesz na drugim pytaniu i będziemy mogli chociaż ugotować sobie rosół.

Miał nadzieję, że to skłoni Sherlocka do zirytowanego parsknięcia i zgody na któreś ze zleceń, ale detektyw zmarszczył tylko brwi, a potem powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem:

– Churchill.

John zaśmiał się krótko.

– Blisko. Pomyliłeś się tylko o jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat. Zacznijmy od czegoś prostszego. Premier Wielkiej Brytanii?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się chłodno, samymi kącikami ust.

– Churchill.

– _Aktualny_ premier. – John wywrócił oczami. – Na pewno to wiesz.

– Kazałeś mi podać _nazwisko_. Liczba pojedyncza – rzekł Sherlock, podając mu nad ich szklankami z sokiem swój talerz. – Naczynia czekają.

John automatycznie odebrał od niego naczynie i postawił na własnym.

– Czasem mam wrażenie, że ty po prostu lubisz kreować się na tak… – John urwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa, bowiem jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy to „uroczy", a nie chciał częstować Sherlocka określeniami, które detektyw mógłby uznać za ostrą obelgę. Wątpliwe zresztą, by coś podobnego przeszło mu przez gardło, mimo łączącej go z Sherlockiem szczególnej więzi, a także faktu, że w duchu naprawdę uważał go za w pewien sposób _urokliwego_. Nie był to jednak w jego przekonaniu epitet, którym należałoby obdarzać jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę, nawet tak bliskiego, jak w dziwny i pokręcony sposób był mu Sherlock. – … nieporadnego – dokończył więc.

Drugi mężczyzna prychnął głośno.

– Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to jest… – pociągnął John szybko. – Eghm… – chrząknął, czując się lekko skrępowany, jak zawsze, kiedy mówił Sherlockowi coś osobistego. – W porządku. Ale jeżeli nadal będziesz tak oderwany od rzeczywistości, to pewnego dnia odłączą nam prąd i nie licz na to, że jak wyczerpie ci się bateria w laptopie i zaczniesz miotać się po mieszkaniu jak szalony, to ja rzucę ci się wtedy na ratunek.

– Nic takiego się nie wydarzy – powiedział Sherlock z pełnym przekonaniem, zakładając ręce na piersi. Odchylił się w krześle i zaczął się na nim kołysać, dla asekuracji zahaczając stopą o nogę od stołu.

John uniósł powątpiewającego brew.

– Nic takiego się nie wydarzy, ponieważ zabezpieczyłem się na tę ewentualność już dawno. Chyba nie masz mnie za tak skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnego? – spytał Sherlock takim tonem, jakby podejrzewanie go o nieodpowiedzialność w ogóle nie powinno nikomu zaświtać w głowie. – Mam agregat w piwnicy.

John pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się jednak do siebie.

– Faktycznie. Bardzo przezornie z twojej strony. Jeżeli jeszcze byłbyś łaskaw rozważyć naszą sytuację finansową na miesiąc w przód, to byłbym już w ogóle zachwycony.

– Świetnie – odparł Sherlock. – Jak będę chciał wprawić cię w zachwyt, to nie omieszkam. A tymczasem… – Znacząco omiótł wzrokiem bałagan na blacie i odsunął od siebie naręcze gazet na odległość ramienia.

– Niech będzie. – John westchnął, podnosząc się z miejsca powoli. Zebrał talerze i wczorajsze filiżanki po kawie i zbliżył się do zlewu.

Polał naczynia sporą ilością płynu i przez chwilę szorował ich powierzchnię w ciszy, wdychając cytrynowy zapach, od którego z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze bardziej szczypały go oczy.

– A jakie masz plany na dziś? – zwrócił się do Sherlocka, przecierając powieki rękawem.

– Sprawdzę tylko jedną rzecz i jestem wolny… – odparł Sherlock nieszczególnie szczęśliwym głosem. John wiedział, że perspektywa wolnego dnia nie napawa go optymizmem, dlatego tym bardziej nie rozumiał, czemu mężczyzna nie przyjmie jednak któregoś z owych koszmarnie nudnych zleceń, które musiały być przecież ciekawsze niż leżenie do góry brzuchem. Zwłaszcza, że Sherlock potrafił wysiedzieć spokojnie więcej niż pół godziny tylko jeżeli był nieprzytomny albo palił. Ponieważ obecnie walczył z nałogiem nikotynowym, to ilekroć przysiadł na kanapie na pięć minut, już rzucał spojrzenia na boki, wyrywał nerwowo włóczkę z koca i zaczynał niespokojnie ruszać palcami obydwu stóp.

– Mhm – przytaknął, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć. Domył resztę garnków, poza doszczętnie spaloną patelnią, którą napełnił tylko gorącą wodą i pozostawił samej sobie. Wytarł ręce pobieżnie o spodnie, wywalił puste opakowanie po mleku do kosza na śmieci i otworzył lodówkę, żeby schować tam resztkę bekonu, porzuconego przez Sherlocka na desce do chleba. – Co to? – zapytał, dostrzegając obok sporego kawałka nadpleśniałej już szynki, podwójnej piersi z kurczaka i skrawków innego rodzaju mięsiwa pokaźnej wielkości serce, umieszczone w półmisku z ciemnego dularexu.

– To właśnie to, czym mam się zająć – wyjaśnił Sherlock, pobrzękując szkłem i robiąc sporo harmidru.

– O – zdziwił się John miło. – To jednak mamy jakieś zlecenie? Chciałeś mi zrobić niespodziankę, czy coś takiego? – spytał. Skoro Sherlock postanowił zrobić śniadanie poza kolejnością, to wszystko było możliwe, także to, że zapragnie zaskakiwać go w jakiś typowy dla siebie sposób – czyli taki, który dla postronnych bywał _naprawdę_ zaskakujący.

– Nie. – Przyjaciel rozwiał jego podejrzenia. – I za to wzięliśmy gotówkę z góry – zastrzegł, jakby uprzedzając dalsze indagowanie, co uświadomiło Johnowi, że naprawdę sporo wspominał ostatnio o finansach, skoro Sherlock przestał puszczać jego słowa mimo uszu. – W zeszłym tygodniu. Wtedy, kiedy nie mogłeś, bo miałeś terapię – przypomniał.

– Och. No tak – odparł John, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela i przy okazji zauważając, że zapomniał zabrać ze stołu ich szklanki po soku.

– A propos – nawiązał Sherlock, nie podnosząc głowy znad jednego ze szkiełek, któremu zamknąwszy oko przyglądał się podejrzliwie, na przemian oddalając i przybliżając je do swojej twarzy. – Co z twoją nogą?

John wcisnął boczek na jedną z półek – pomiędzy kilka porów i zeschniętą cytryną – i zamknął lodówkę.

– Z nogą? – powtórzył głupio.

Nagła troska Sherlocka _szczerze_ go zaskoczyła – zdecydowanie bardziej niż nadprogramowe śniadanie, które przypisał jakiejś pomyłce w najwidoczniej przegrzanym umyśle przyjaciela – i jednocześnie wyzwoliła w nim dziwne uczucie. Nie uznał go jednak za do końca przyjemne, mimo że zainteresowanie Sherlocka oczywiście stanowiło sympatyczny – i _rzadki_ – akcent w ich relacji. Ale doznanie, które go ogarnęło przypominało raczej dopadające z rana uczucie, kiedy chwilę po obudzeniu z przyjemnego snu człowiek orientuje się, gdzie znajduje się w rzeczywistości i na dodatek, że rzeczywistość ta jest raczej szara i trudna.

– Nie najgorzej – odparł, chociaż w momencie, gdy detektyw o tym wspomniał, poczuł nagłe ukłucie w nodze. Tępy ból ćmił się w niej odkąd John podniósł się z łóżka, do tej pory jednak udawało mu się dość skutecznie go ignorować.

Westchnął, nieco zirytowany, po czym nabrał do płuc porządny haust powietrza i już szykował się do podziękowania przyjacielowi za uprzejmość, kiedy Sherlock powiedział:

– To wspaniale. W takim razie wyskocz po cukier, skoro już się ubrałeś. Skończył się.

Zdawkowe słowa wdzięczności zamarły Johnowi na ustach. Zaraz pokręcił głową i parsknął śmiechem.

– No tak. Mogłem się tego spodziewać – stwierdził, nieszczególnie zły. – Niech będzie – westchnął. – Pójdę. A co do tego serca, to nie wiem, co chcesz tam zaobserwować, ale póki co widać, że facet miał strasznie przerośniętą lewą komorę. Ciężko się dziwić, że jego serce znajduje się w naszej lodówce, zamiast w jego klatce piersiowej.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się nieznacznie kątem ust – tym, które John mógł dojrzeć ze swojego miejsca.

– Akurat to nie jest istotne.

John przyzwyczaił się, że jego uwagi są potrzebne tylko dlatego, że Sherlock uwielbia je bagatelizować i wykazywać mu druzgoczące błędu w toku myślenia, więc dla odmiany to on zignorował uwagę przyjaciela.

– No, dobra. To idę – stwierdził w tył głowy Sherlocka, którym ten skinął krótko.

– Wróć szybko. Potrzebuję kawy. Bez cukru nie wypiję.

John odpuścił sobie pogadankę o szkodliwym wpływie cukru na organizm człowieka, uznawszy, że lepiej niech już się Sherlock truje w ten sposób, a nie doszczętnie dobija nikotyną. Mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że wzmożone zapotrzebowanie przyjaciela na sacharozę jest tylko _tymczasowym_ efektem ubocznym całkowitego odcięcia się od papierosów.

– Dobrze. To… hm… – mruknął, podchodząc do Sherlocka i stając tuż za nim, tak że mógł wyczuć ruch jego barków przy oddechu. – Pracuj sobie.

– Taki mam plan. – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

John kiwnął głową, co było dość idiotycznym gestem, bo przecież drugi mężczyzna go nie widział. Po krótkiej chwili wahania poklepał przyjaciela po skręconych w śmieszne spiralki, sztywnych w dotyku włosach.

Detektyw uchylił się natychmiast, niczym niedotykalski kot z poważną egzemą skórną, po czym zamarkował ten unik pochyleniem się nad mikroskopem, chociaż pod obiektywem nie ustawił jeszcze żadnego preparatu.

John zdążył poczuć się głupio, ale zanim cokolwiek powiedział, w salonie rozćwierkotała się ustawionym przez Lestrade'a, kretyńsko optymistycznym dzwonkiem komórka Sherlocka.

– Ja odbiorę – rzucił detektyw niepotrzebnie, bo przecież telefon _należał_ do niego. Zerwał się z miejsca, potrącając Johna oparciem krzesła i w dwóch długich susach znalazł się w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.

– Sherlock! – zawołał za nim John, podnosząc ze stołu brudną szklankę po swoim soku i przyglądając się uważnie zdobiącemu ścianki, grubemu osadowi z pomarańczowego miąższu. Przyjaciel odebrał już jednak telefon i z salonu doleciał Johna donośny głos, zagłuszający jego własne słowa, więc powiedział sam do siebie z niedowierzaniem: – Czy ty _wycisnąłeś_ ten sok?

C.D.N.

* * *

No. I to by było tyle na dziś. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś dotrwał do końca =)

A ja uciekam zapoznawać się z innymi fikami z Sherlocka ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Do poprzedniego rozdziału wkradło się parę uchybień (dziwne podwojenia i literówki przy okazji), ale obsługa ffXnet idzie mi póki co na tyle opornie, że nie udało mi się odnaleźć opcji edycji wrzuconych plików, hm.

* * *

Tytuł: BARDZO ZŁY POMYSŁ

Rodzaj: friendship, romance, angst

Rozdział: 2/5

Beta: dzielny i niestrudzony K.P.

Uwagi: w tym rozdziale panowie idą do pracy, więc jest hint of crime, ale nadal to fanfik w głównej mierze obyczajowy ;)

* * *

– Jak twoja noga, John?

– Hm? – odchrząknął, rzucając Elli krótkie, pytające spojrzenie i siłując się jednocześnie z guzikiem od swojego kołnierzyka, który od jakiegoś czasu próbował rozpiąć. – Moja noga? – powtórzył tępo, szarpiąc mocno za guzik. Po chwili udało mu się wreszcie wysunąć go z obszytej ściegiem dziurki. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu łatwiej będzie mu oddychać, ale nadal równie ciężko nabierało mu się powietrza – w pokoju panowała zbyt wysoka temperatura. – Przepraszam, mógłbym otworzyć okno?

Ella uśmiechnęła wyrozumiale.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała, wstając z fotela. Odłożyła notatnik na podłokietnik i uchyliła okno, zanim John zdążył się ruszyć. Potem usiadła z powrotem w fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę i wygładzając i tak już idealnie gładką spódnicę. – A więc? – nawiązała, unosząc brwi.

– Ach, tak. Noga. – Jonh poruszył się niespokojnie w swoim siedzeniu. Nie przepadał za omawianiem tego tematu. Wydawał mu się jałowy i nic nie wnoszący, ponieważ niezależnie od tego, jak długo go wałkowali i jak intensywnie nad nim rozmyślał, nie przynosiło to żadnej wymiernej korzyści – pokroju, oczywiście, ustąpienia uciążliwych symptomów. – W porządku, dziękuję – odparł zdawkowo. Dopiero, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa, dotarło do niego, jak głupio brzmią w kontekście jego terapii, więc sprostował: – To znaczy bez zmian. Jest tak samo, jak ostatnio. _Dokładnie_ tak samo – podkreślił, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by przekonać Ellę do porzucenia wątku.

Ella wygładziła kolejną niewidoczną zmarszczkę na swojej spódnicy i po chwili milczenia – dłuższej niż następowało to zazwyczaj pomiędzy ich wypowiedziami – zapytała:

– Czy powiedziałbyś, że jesteś szczęśliwy?

– Eee – wyrwało się Johnowi, nieprzyjemnie zaskoczonemu zmianą tematu na _jeszcze_ bardziej niewygodny. Nabrał powietrza w policzki. – Hm – mruknął, unosząc oczy ku sufitowi. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby nie unikać odpowiedzi w przesadnie oczywisty sposób, więc wypuścił powietrze – przez ostatnie sekundy musiał wyglądać jak niezbyt rozumny chomik – i rzekł: – Nie mogę narzekać. Nie, zdecydowanie nie mogę narzekać – podkreślił po pewnym czasie udawanego namysłu.

– To znaczy?

– Co to znaczy? – powtórzył John, grając na czasie, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co opowiedzieć. Rzadko zastanawiał się nad takimi sprawami. W przekonaniu niektórych mogły być to rzeczy fundamentalne, on jednak nie miał zwyczaju ich drążyć – trochę w obawie, by przypadkiem nie dojść do jakiś nieprzyjemnych wniosków, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że zwyczajnie nie miał na to czasu. Ani warunków, bo mieszkanie z Sherlockiem nie skłaniało do rozważań egzystencjalnych. Raczej prowokowało do roztrząsania wybitnie pragmatycznych kwestii, jak na przykład funkcja zlewozmywaka, którą _nie_ było przechowywanie oderwanych kończyn. – To znaczy, że… Że nie ma powodu, dla którego miałbym być _nieszczęśliwy_.

– Czyli? – podchwyciła Ella, a John poczuł przypływ zirytowania.

– Zwyczajnie. – John poprawił kołnierzyk i przyklepał sweter na torsie. – Mam mieszkanie, mam pracę, mam co jeść… – wyliczył, po czym uszczegółowił ostatni punkt: – Przynajmniej na razie.

– I to sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy? – upewniła się neutralnie terapeutka, patrząc na niego w taki sposób, jakby uważała, że wcale nie sugeruje mu odpowiedzi, ale John miał wrażenie, że jej słowa podszyte były jeżeli nie ironią, to przynajmniej niedowierzaniem.

– Na to wygląda.

– Wygląda na _co_? – drążyła Ella, co zaczynało porządnie grać mu na nerwach.

Zacisnął palce na podłokietnikach dość mocno, jakby szykował się do lotu okraszonego serią silnych turbulencji.

– Że wszystko w porządku.

– Czy to znaczy, że…

– Tak, tak! – przerwał John, zbyt jawnie okazując złość, czego zaraz się powstydził. – Przepraszam – rzekł natychmiast. – Ale wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – uprzedził, zanim terapeutka ponownie otworzyła usta. – Czy to znaczy, że jestem szczęśliwy. Otóż tak – stwierdził kategorycznie. Gdyby przyszło mu udzielić _naprawdę_szczerej odpowiedzi, nie byłaby ona tak stanowcza. Nie potrafił jednoznacznie orzekać w podobnych kwestiach. Już w Afganistanie nauczył się, że zależą one od okoliczności, a te ze swojej natury są zmienne i kapryśne. – Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie to znaczy.

Ella uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i skinęła podbródkiem. Kliknęła długopisem o swój notatnik – w którym zresztą nie zapisała nic od początku sesji – chowając wkład.

– Nie przeszkadza ci, że wszystko, o czym wspomniałeś, jest w jakiś sposób powiązane z Sherlockiem? – zapytała, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

John uznał to pytanie za tak tendencyjne, że przez chwilę nie wiedział, jak je skomentować.

– Nie…?

– Co z innymi twoimi relacjami? – przeskoczyła Ella, co z jednej strony sprawiło Johnowi ulgę – ponieważ nie chciał analizować zależności pomiędzy Sherlockiem a sobą samym – ale z drugiej kierowało konwersację na równie grząski grunt. John podejrzewał, że Ella uzna jego pogłębiającą się socjalną izolację za niekorzystny symptom, dlatego wolałby jej nie ujawniać. To jednak nie wchodziło w grę – w końcu _płacił_za tę terapię! – więc postanowił tylko nieco zniekształcić obraz sytuacji.

– W porządku – powiedział.

– Widujesz się ze znajomymi?

– Tak. Widziałem się z Sarah – przyznał, układając się w fotelu nieco wygodniej – na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu rwąca noga.

– Co robiliście?

– Poszliśmy do kawiarni – odparł John, wzruszając ramionami. Nie uważał tego za coś istotnego. Poza tym, że prawdopodobnie właśnie to spotkanie stało się częściową inspiracją dla jego dzisiejszych snów. Nie miał jednak zamiaru zwierzać się z nich Elli.

– Jak było?

John poczuł, że się poddaje.

– Zamówiliśmy po kawie – poinformował po zrezygnowanym westchnieniu. – Sarah pije latte, nie lubi czarnej. Za to nie używa cukru. – „Zupełnie odwrotnie niż Sherlock", mimowolnie dopowiedział sobie w myślach. – W międzyczasie zjedliśmy ciastko. To znaczy Sarah zjadła. Szarlotkę. Ja tylko piłem kawę.

Ella patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, więc dorzucił:

– Nie była najlepsza. Chyba za krótko się parzyła, smakowała trochę jak woda.

– O czym rozmawialiście?

John wypuścił powietrze głośno, powstrzymując się od kolejnego wzruszenia ramionami.

– O różnych rzeczach. Pracy. Głównie pracy.

– Twojej czy jej?

– Pół na pół – stwierdził po zastanowieniu. Omawianie spotkania z Sarah nie przysparzało mu tyle trudności, co umieszczanie siebie samego na Skali Satysfakcji z Życia. Rozluźnił się trochę i – wzorem Sherlocka – skupił na faktach. Streścił Elli przebieg skomplikowanej operacji glejaka mózgu, wykonywanej przez Sarah, a także wynik śledztwa, nad którym pracowali z Sherlockiem przed dwoma tygodniami (sprawa skradzionego z British Museum manuskryptu Dürera).

– Co było dalej?

– Wzięliśmy pieniądze i…

– Miałam na myśli wizytę w _kawiarni_.

– Ach – zreflektował się. – Już nic. Poszedłem do domu, a ona wróciła do szpitala – zakończył historię.

– Jakie są twoje wrażenie z tego spotkania?

Odpowiedź wyklarowała się w głowie Johna właściwie jeszcze zanim Ella skończyła zdanie. Nie czułby się komfortowo wyjawiając terapeutce, że godzina spędzona w towarzystwie Sarah upłynęła mu na usilnym ignorowaniu paru _zdecydowanie_nieodpowiednich, czysto fizycznych symptomów wywołanych zapachem jej perfum i widokiem wystających spomiędzy poł fartucha piersi.

– Było… w porządku – podsumował niezgrabnie i umilkł.

Na szczęście Ella nie drążyła.

– Rozumiem – powiedziała. – A co z innymi przyjaciółmi? Widujesz się z kimś jeszcze?

John pomyślał o Lestradzie – spotykał go tylko służbowo – i sam doszedł do wniosku, że jego życie towarzyskie nie należy do szczególnie udanych.

– Nie. Raczej nie. Nie mam czasu… – usprawiedliwił się niepotrzebnie – miałby przecież święte prawo, żeby zamknąć się nawet i w komórce na szczotki, jeżeli tylko przyszłaby mu ochota na odseparowanie się od świata w tak radykalny sposób.

– A twoje życie erotyczne? – spytała Ella i John z miejsca poczerwieniał haniebnie – jak za każdym _cholernym_ razem, gdy schodziło na ten temat.

Jego aktywność erotyczna była tak zredukowana, że dalsze nazywanie jej _erotyczną_ ocierało się o nadużycie. Przez wiele ostatnich tygodni ograniczała się do sporadycznych pocałunków – na dodatek w większości w policzek, lub inne neutralne miejsce, na przykład nos. Ella _dobrze_ o tym wiedziała, a on nie chciał się powtarzać, więc rzucił tylko krótko:

– Bez zmian.

Terapeutka pokiwała głową, znowu kliknęła długopisem o tekturową okładkę i przez kolejne kilka sekund postukiwała jego końcówką w pustą kartkę.

– Posłuchaj, John – powiedziała po krótkim, stłamszonym szybko westchnięciu. Odłożyła plik niezapisanych papierów na parapet. – Myślę, że powinieneś ponownie rozważyć moją sugestię o zmianie terapii.

John drgnął w fotelu, nagle nieco niespokojny i zażenowany, a przede wszystkim dość zirytowany, ponieważ nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Ella wychodziła z tą propozycją. Wydawało mu się, że już poprzednim wystarczająco jasno wyraził swój sprzeciw wobec takiego rozwiązania.

– Nie sądzę, by było to konieczne – rzekł, odchrząknąwszy w zwiniętą w pięść rękę. – Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym rezygnować z tej.

– Naprawdę? – Ella uniosła brwi i rzuciła wymowne – jak mu się zdawało – spojrzenie na jego prawą nogę.

Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że kurczowo zaciska palce na własnym kolanie – nie był pewien, jak długo, bo przecież _przed chwilą_ dłoń leżała luźno na oparciu fotela. Pośpiesznie potarł ręce o siebie nawzajem, jakby próbował rozmasować nagły kurcz ścięgien.

– Tak – potwierdził w podobny, trochę zbyt nerwowy sposób, a ponieważ Ella nie odezwała się, dodał: – Pomaga mi.

Wcale nie był o tym przekonany – prawdę mówiąc w ogóle nie wyrobił sobie na ten temat zdania, ponieważ starał się nie analizować szczegółowo postępów terapii – i sam wyczuł powątpiewanie w swoim głosie. Miał nadzieję, że Ella nie wyspecjalizowała się w rozszyfrowywaniu go na tyle, by także to zauważyć.

– Tak uważasz?

– Hm. – John zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy to pytanie wskazuje na fakt, że terapeutka podejrzewa jednak coś odwrotnego. – Tak. To znaczy…

– Tak?

– Przyzwyczaiłem się – przyznał.

Ella uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– Rozumiem. Ale wydaje mi się, że nie mogę ci bardziej pomóc. Sądzę, że…

– Uważam, że jesteś świetną terapeutką – powiedział John stanowczo, wiedząc, że przerywając wykazuje się nieokrzesaniem, ale chciał urwać tę dyskusję w zarodku.

– Dziękuję – odparła. – To bardzo uprzejmie z twojej strony, ale naprawdę nie chodzi tutaj o potwierdzanie moich kompetencji. Sądzę, że w twoim przypadku wskazany jest inny typ terapii, jeżeli chcesz osiągnąć bardziej optymalne efekty. W moim przekonaniu przyczyna twojego bólu nogi tkwi głębiej i nie dotrzemy do niego przy pomocy środków właściwych dla terapii poznawczo–behawioralnej – ciągnęła. – Skuteczniejsza będzie tutaj psychoanaliza, dzięki której będziesz w stanie dotrzeć do tego, co leży u źródeł bólu. Później, jeżeli nadal będziesz czuł taką potrzebę, możesz do mnie zadzwonić i umówić się na spotkanie – zapewniła. – Wtedy będzie nam łatwiej korygować pewne zachowania i nawyki na bieżąco i nie dopuścić do nawrotu dolegliwości. Tymczasem chciałam polecić ci doktora Cave'a, który jest znakomitym specjalistą w dziedzinie psychosomatyki. Wielu moich pacjen…

– Tym razem nie chodzi o ból – wtrącił John, będąc całkowicie przekonanym, że nie ma _najmniejszej_ ochoty na spotkanie z doktorem Cavem. Na samą myśl o tym, że będzie musiał powtarzać mu wszystko, co do tej pory powiedział Elli, odczuł tak wyraźne zmęczenie, że od razu zapadł się głębiej w fotel. – Boli dużo mniej, niż wtedy, kiedy mnie do ciebie skierowali po raz pierwszy. – To nie była do końca prawda. Chociaż faktycznie bolało go _mniej_, to czasem odnosił wrażenie, że od powtórnego popadnięcia w stan, w którym miał ochotę gryźć ściany, dzieli go już tylko cienka granica. – Poza tym, jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to bardzo mi wtedy pomogłaś, więc nie możesz chyba powiedzieć, że jesteś nieskuteczna?

– Ale przecież to nie _ja_ ci pomogłam, nie pamiętasz? – przypomniała Ella, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając, co sprawiało, że John zaczynał się czuć traktowany pobłażliwie.

– Ty powiedziałaś, żebym się przeprowadził i zamieszkał z kimś.

– Czy to fakt _przeprowadzki_ sprawił, że ból zanikł?

– Po części… Wiem, do czego zmierzasz – zastrzegł zaraz. – I pewnie masz rację, ale kiedy Sherlock spadł z dachu… Chyba nie powiesz, że nie pomogłaś mi _wtedy_? – powiedział z naciskiem, dziwiąc się własnej zapalczywości. Zaczynał czuć się, jakby przekonywał jedną ze swoich byłych partnerek, które postanowiły go opuścić do zrewidowania poglądu.

– Nie pomogłam ci, John. – Ella pokręciła głową. – Nie miałam na to szansy, bo sytuacja rozwiązała się dość… nietuzinkowo, nie uważasz? – zauważyła i John musiał przyznać jej rację, bo nie każda praca żałoby kończyła się powstaniem opłakiwanego obiektu z martwych. – Mówimy o _bólu_ i oceniam, że _ja_ nie byłam w stanie pomóc ci go zniwelować.

– Ach. – John powstrzymał zirytowanie prychnięcie i położył dłonie na podłokietnikach, czując, że się spina. – Więc może powinienem udać się na terapię do _Sherlocka_, skoro, jak rozumiem, uważasz, że to jego zasługa? – spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie chcąc być otwarcie ironiczny. – Obawiam się, że stworzyłby potwora – mruknął pod nosem.

– Skoro już _wspominasz_ o Sherlocku – Ella wyprostowała się w fotelu i złożyła dłonie na kolanach – to może należałoby się dowiedzieć, dlaczego jego pojawienie się w twoim życiu właśnie w ten sposób wpłynęło na objawy, dlaczego jego domniemana śmierć sprawiła, że powróciły, a potem zniknęły wraz z jego powrotem oraz…

– Widzę pewną lukę w tej teorii – przerwał znowu John, z jakiegoś powodu odczuwając rodzaj satysfakcji, że może wykazać Elli błąd. – Bo jakoś teraz jego obecność wcale ich magicznie nie usuwa i…

– I wierzę, że przy pomocy doktora Cave'a dowiesz się, dlaczego tak jest. – Tym razem to terapeutka weszła mu w słowo.

– Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby Sherlock był jakąś – „cholerną" – pierwszą i jedyną przyczyną wszystkiego – żachnął się John, coraz bardziej zły. Na tyle, że przestało mu zależeć, by stwarzać pozory, że jest inaczej. Wystarczało, że Sherlock myślał o sobie jako o nadczłowieku. – Kiedy wróciłem z Afganistanu, nawet go nie znałem.

– Nic takiego nie powiedziałam i nie uważam, żeby tak było. Wręcz przeciwnie – dodała jakby z rozpędu. – Ta kwestia może być tylko środkiem do odkrycia prawdziwego powodu.

John pomyślał, że Sherlocka jest na tyle dużo _na co dzień_, że jeżeli ma jeszcze opowiadać o nim co tydzień, to wolałby chyba w ogóle nie dochodzić do owej przyczyny.

Ella spojrzała na zegarek.

– To już koniec – stwierdziła, co zabrzmiało nieco złowieszczo. – Na dziś – dodała. Jeżeli będziesz chciał, możesz przyjść w przyszłym tygodniu. Ta godzina nadal będzie zarezerwowana, więc wybór należy do ciebie. – Podniosła się z fotela i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – Ale przemyśl to, John. Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz sobie pomóc.

John także wstał. Potrząsnął chłodną dłonią terapeutki, otworzył usta i – postanawiając powstrzymać się od dalszych uwag – pożegnał się tylko.

Zebrał swoją torbę z zaskakująco zimnego kaloryfera, po czym ruszył do wyjścia.

– Numer do doktora Cave'a jest w sekretariacie – rzuciła Ella na odchodnym.

* * *

W połowie drogi do domu odkrył, że w jego telefonie wyświetla się informacja o siedmiu nieodebranych połączeniach. Od razu przyjął, że to Sherlock chciał się do niego dodzwonić, ale kiedy sprawdził rejestr, okazało się, że wszystkie połączenia pochodziły od Lestrade'a. Uniósł brwi, nieco zaskoczony, bo Lestrade zazwyczaj nie próbował kontaktować się z nim tak nieustępliwie. Zanim zdążył oddzwonić wyciszona komórka zawibrowała, a na ekranie znowu pojawiło się nazwisko inspektora.

– Tak?

– John! – powitało go krótkie, nerwowe sapnięcie, w którym John wyczuł wyraźną nutę ulgi. – Dobrze, że odbierasz. Jest z tobą Sherlock?

– Sherlock? – powtórzył John, nadal zdziwiony. Nie tym, że Lestrade, wybrawszy numer do _niego_ pytał bez ogródek o _Sherlocka_. Do faktu, że jego komórka najczęściej bywa jedynie środkiem do celu, jakim było dla dzwoniących połączenie się z detektywem, zdążył się przyzwyczaić. – Nie. Nie ma go. Prawdę mówiąc myślałem, że jest z tobą – stwierdził. Poranną rozmowę, którą Sherlock prowadził z Lestradem przez komórkę, wziął za solidną przesłankę, by uznać, że Sherlock udał się właśnie do biura inspektora lub na miejsce nieszczególnie interesującej – sądząc ze zblazowanego tonu detektywa – zbrodni. Najwidoczniej jednak jego dedukcje były ułomne nawet w tak prostych sprawach.

– Ach. Więc nie ma go na Baker Street? – upewnił się Lestrade dość rozczarowanym tonem, a potem głośnik wypełniła seria trzasków, jakby po drugiej stronie ktoś z całej siły w niego dmuchnął.

– Nie wiem – przyznał John, odsuwając słuchawkę od ucha i czując się trochę jak nie najskuteczniej wywiązujący się ze swojej roli opiekun prawny. – Bo _mnie_ tam nie ma.

– Hm. W takim razie, jeżeli mógłbym cię prosić, to zadzwoń do niego, bo… Hm… mam wrażenie, że ode mnie _rozmyślnie_ nie odbiera.

John mógłby się założyć, że to wrażenie jest słuszne – chciałby tylko wiedzieć, z jakiego _tym razem_ powodu. Uśmiechnął się słabo sam do siebie.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał. – To nie ty dzwoniłeś do niego rano?

– Taak – potwierdził inspektor z niezadowoleniem. – Mamy tu delikatną sprawę – rzekł przyciszonym głosem. – Poczekaj sekundę – dodał i odezwał się głośniej dopiero po chwili szumów i trzasków. – Chodzi o śmierć żony vice–ministra spraw wewnętrznych. Postrzelenie. Strzał oddany z bliska w skroń. Śmierć wstępnie uznano za samobójstwo. Oczywiście trzeba poczekać jeszcze na ekspertyzy, ale… – Lestrade westchnął. – Sęk w tym, że facet upiera się, że jego żona była w doskonałej formie i nie była osobą skłonną do podobnego czynu… Faktycznie są pewne nieprawidłowości, na przykład list… W każdym razie facet zażyczył sobie konsultacji z Sherlockiem. Dzwonił do niego wczoraj, ale mu odmówił, więc dziś postawił na baczność połowę policji w mieście, żebyśmy go… to znaczy was – zreflektował się uprzejmie – ściągnęli. – Mamy tu piekło, John.

John zmarszczył brwi.

– Pamiętasz, że Sherlock sam wybiera sobie klientów, prawda? – zapytał retorycznie. – To jest jasno zaznaczone na jego stronie…

– Oczywiście, że pamiętam – odparł inspektor niecierpliwie. – Zresztą trudno byłoby o tym zapomnieć – dodał zgryźliwie. – Powtórzył mi to dziś przynajmniej kilka razy. Ale pomyślałem, że jeżeli go _poproszę_… To jest _vice–minister._ Sherlock wyświadczyłby mi dużą przysługę – podkreślił, zupełnie, jakby _John_ tego nie rozumiał.

Naraz ogarnęło go nieprzyjemne uczucie. Gdyby był Sherlockiem, zgodziłby się choćby dla świętego spokoju. Gdyby był _na miejscu_ Sherlocka, zgodziłby się z uwagi na Lestrade'a, ponieważ nie widział powodu, dla którego_ nie_ miałby mu pomóc – i nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Sherlock _zawsze_ jakiś znajduje. W chwilach takich ja ta uwidaczniały się dogłębnie – a także _dotkliwie_ – różnice ich charakterów. Mimo wszystko, John jak zwykle poczuł się w obowiązku, by tłumaczyć detektywa, więc powiedział:

– Wiesz, że on rozważa zbrodnie pod względem ich _atrakcyjności_. Może nie dotarło do niego, że to jest ważna sytuacja z innych powodów… – Nabrał powietrza, zastanawiając się czy powiedzieć coś jeszcze, czy jednak dać sobie spokój. Przecież Lestrade znał Sherlocka od tak dawna, że wybielanie przed nim barwnej osobowości detektywa nie miało wiele sensu.

– Nie, nie – przerwał inspektor. – _Zgodził się_. Przyszedł, pokręcił się i tak dalej. Kazałem mu… to jest _poprosiłem_ go, żeby poczekał, aż przyprowadzę mu męża do przesłuchania. Tylko że kiedy wróciłem, już go nie było – powiadomił tonem na granicy zirytowania i niedowierzania. – Po prostu sobie _poszedł_.

– Rozumiem – odparł John krótko, wyglądając przez okno. – Zaraz dojadę do domu. – Taksówka znajdowała się już tylko parę przecznic od Baker Street. – Jeżeli Sherlock będzie na miejscu, wyślę go do ciebie.

Parę minut później dotarł na Baker Street. Zapłacił i wyskoczył – a właściwie _wygramolił się _– z auta. Przegrzebał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu klucza, starając się ignorować ciągnący od lędźwi nagły nerwoból. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może Sherlockowi jednak wypadło coś ważnego, albo – co było dużo mniej prawdopodobne – coś mu się _stało_. Zanim jednak zdążył się na poważnie zaniepokoić, zorientował się, że drzwi wejściowe są uchylone. Nikt poza Sherlockiem nie zostawiał ich otwartych.

Schował klucze z powrotem do kurtki, czując rodzaj ulgi i wspiął się po schodach, z każdym kolejnym stopniem mając wrażenie, że ulga maleje. Kiedy zobaczył detektywa siedzącego na kanapie z nogami zgiętymi, jak w pozycji lotosu i filiżanką w ręce, odczuwał już tylko zirytowanie.

– Sher… – zaczął rozdrażniony i już miał zmyć detektywowi głowę za porzucenie Lestrade'a w środku akcji, kiedy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna trzyma na kolanach zwój jasnej folii, opadający nierównomierną kaskadą na dywan. – Co ty właściwie robisz?

Sherlock otworzył przymknięte oczy i nerwowo odessał się od trzymanej filiżanki. John zauważył, że na stoliku przed nim znajdowały się dwie podobne – kiedy podszedł bliżej, zobaczył na obrębie jednej z nich charakterystyczny, czarny osad.

– Co robię? – zapytał detektyw, podnosząc na niego nieco błędny wzrok i odpowiedział zaraz ponuro: – Walczę.

– Walczysz? – John uniósł brew, obserwując, jak Sherlock zaciska wolną dłoń na półprzeźroczystym plastiku, a wypełniony powietrzem bąbelek pęka pod jego palcami.

– Walczę z moim nałogiem.

– Którym? – John popatrzył wymownie na pieczołowicie obejmowane przez przyjaciela naczynie. Był pewien, że w środku nie znajduje się _melisa_. – Bo chyba nie kofeinowym?

– Nie – odparł Sherlock, gwałtownie przychylając filiżankę, by upić potężny łyk napoju. – Tym drugim. Próbuję nie palić.

– Ach – odparł John zwięźle, mimo wszystko raczej przyjemnie zaskoczony, że Sherlock przyznał się za jednym zamachem do uzależnienia od aż dwóch używek – chociaż najwyraźniej nadal negował niekorzystny wpływ cukru na swój organizm. Obserwując chaotyczne ruchy detektywa, John zaczynał nabierać podejrzeń, że to właśnie nadmiar cukru odpowiedzialny jest za jego – bardziej niż zwykle – rzucające się w oczy pobudzenie. – To godne pochwały. A teraz wychodzimy – zapowiedział, łapiąc przewieszoną przez oparcie krzesła marynarkę Sherlocka i rzucając ją w jego stronę. – Szykuj się.

Sherlock uchylił się błyskawiczne i marynarka wylądowała za kanapą.

– Nie ma mowy.

– Owszem, jest – odrzekł John, który był przygotowany na protesty. – No, dalej. Wstawaj. Lestrade…

– Wiedziałem, że do ciebie zadzwoni – przerwał Sherlock z niesmakiem. Gwałtownie odstawił opróżnioną filiżankę na stolik, nabrał pełną garść folii i zaczął hurtowo roztrzaskiwać bąbelki. – Nie idę, John. To nie ma sensu.

– Daj spokój. – John zaczął się zastanawiać, ile czasu zajmie mu przekonanie detektywa i czy w związku z tym opłaca mu się usiąść, czy jednak uda mu się namówić Sherlock do wyjścia, zanim noga kompletnie mu zdrętwieje. – Lestrade na ciebie liczy. Powiedział, że temu ministrowi zależało, żebyś to _ty_ skonsultował tę sprawę. To jest ktoś ważny, Sherlock – podkreślił, na wypadek, gdyby detektywowi umknął ten detal. – W grę wchodzą naciski, więc…

– Nie zależy mu na mojej _konsultacji_, tylko na mojej _reputacji_. – Sherlock wykrzywił usta lekceważąco i raptownie zamachał ręką. – Chce mnie wykorzystać do potwierdzenia _swojej_ teorii, a ja zajmuję się rozwiązywaniem spraw, a nie fabrykowaniem dowodów pod czyjeś dyktando.

– Nawet go nie widziałeś – zauważył John, przypominając sobie słowa inspektora. – Zwiałeś, zanim Lestrade zdążył go przyprowadzić. Wiesz – podrapał się po nosie – skoro już _zgodziłeś_ się mu pomóc, to doprawdy nie rozumiem, dlaczego nagle wyszedłeś. To tylko mała przysługa, Sherlock. Ludzie tak robią. Pomagają sobie.

– Wychodząc wyświadczyłem mu większą przysługę – stwierdził detektyw, mnąc folię.

John popatrzył na niego pytająco.

– To, co miałem do powiedzenia, z pewnością by ich nie zadowoliło. Lestrade tylko by na tym stracił.

– Więc uznałeś, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zniknąć bez pożegnania?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i wycisnął z furią kolejny bąbelek.

– Tak.

– Zbieraj się – powiedział John, zrobiwszy kilka kroków w jego stronę – tylko po części dlatego, że chciał zachęcić go do podniesienia się z miejsca, a bardziej po to, żeby odciążyć nogę. – Powiesz to, co uważasz za stosowne. I gwarantuję ci, że to jest _lepsze_ wyjście. Zaufaj mi w tej kwestii, dobra? – Wyciągnął w stronę Sherlocka rękę.

– Nie idę. – Sherlock pokręcił głową, ignorując jego gest.

– Chociaż nie trzymaj butów na kanapie – rzekł John podstępnie i wskazał brodą na poznaczone ziemistym osadem podeszwy przyjaciela. – Prosiłem cię o to już dawno.

Sherlock zmarszczył nos, wykrzywiając twarz w nieładnym grymasie, ale po chwili powoli opuścił nogi. Gdy tylko obie jego stopy znalazły się na podłodze, John chwycił go oburącz za koszulę i pociągnął do pionu. Sherlock zaparł się początkowo, a potem nagle odpuścił, przez co John – który włożył w swój ruch za dużo siły – zachwiał się i wypuścił koszulę z dłoni. Oswobodzony Sherlock natychmiast opadł z powrotem na kanapę i na nowo owinął się folią, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

– Czy ty się ze mną _droczysz_? – spytał John, zniecierpliwiony. – Na litość boską, zrób to dla Lestrade'a. Jest twoim przyjacielem.

Sherlock zrobił minę, jakby ktoś zaproponował mu właśnie zjedzenie nieświeżego homara.

– Nie jest moim _przyjacielem_ – prychnął, przeciągnąwszy ostatni wyraz.

– Oczywiście, że jest. – John wywrócił oczami. – Potrzebujesz Moriarty'ego, żeby ci o tym przypomniał? Idziemy.

Detektyw rzucił mu złe spojrzenie i odwrócił głowę.

– Wtedy już _na pewno_ będę musiał zapalić – wymamrotał.

– Nie będziesz. – John uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że Sherlock właśnie się złamał. – Kupiłem ci gumy do żucia.

– Gumy, John? – wycedził detektyw, patrząc na niego jak na człowieka, który popełnił właśnie jakieś rażące wykroczenie przeciwko porządkowi społecznemu. – Naprawdę myślisz, że _gumy_ mi wystarczą? Bezcukrowe gumy?

– Skąd wiesz, że są bezcukrowe? – zdradził się John.

– Twoje gumy _zawsze_ są bezcukrowe.

– Ale mam też batony wysokoproteinowe. Zresztą, jak chcesz, to możesz zabrać ze sobą kawałek tego… – Zmierzył wzrokiem męczone przez Sherlock tworzywo. – Tych bąbelków.

Po dziesięciu minutach – podczas których John zadzwonił do Lestrada, żeby dowiedzieć się, dokąd mają jechać, a Sherlock metodycznie powycinał z folii zapas symetrycznych kwadratów – znajdowali się już w taksówce.

Detektyw nie odzywał się przez dłuższy moment, gapiąc się za okno i zawzięcie rozbijając swoje bąbelki. John postanowił nie nawiązywać konwersacji – nie miał ochoty na cięte przekomarzania i wolał poczekać, aż Sherlock sam zdecyduje się porozmawiać. Oparł się wygodniej o siedzenie, odchylając głowę. Dopiero, kiedy rozluźniły mu się mięśnie ramion, dotarło do niego, że do tej pory był spięty.

Poczuł nagłą falę senności, ale przecież teraz nie mógł _zasnąć_, więc skupił się jak najmocniej na obserwowaniu pękającej w dłoniach Sherlocka folii. Przy trzecim płacie zauważył, że przyjaciel wykonuje tę pozornie chaotyczną czynność według pewnego systemu – zaczyna od lewego górnego kąta i idzie dalej zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, przechodząc do wewnętrznego kręgu dopiero po sukcesywnym zniszczeniu wszystkich bąbelków w zewnętrznym.

John bezwiednie uśmiechnął się do siebie kątem ust, czujące, że zirytowanie, które Sherlock wzbudził w nim swoim uporem, zaczyna się rozpływać.

– Daj – zwrócił się do przyjaciela, widząc, że ten po krótkim wahaniu złożył trzy ostatnie fragmenty folii na pół, zapewne chcąc zachować je na później i obecnie usiłował bez powodzenia wepchnąć je do kieszeni. – Schowam ci to do torby.

Sherlock oderwał się od szyby i oddał mu folię.

– Chcesz te gumy? – John popatrzył na detektywa pytająco.

Przyjaciel pokręcił głową.

– Wolę proteiny.

John wrzucił folię do torby i wygrzebał z dna jeden z zakupionych rano batonów.

– Proszę.

– Wiesz, że tracimy czas, prawda? – Sherlock zabrał się za odwijanie opakowania. – Tak naprawdę, to widziałem tego Hensona. Poszedłem za Lestradem.

John uniósł brwi.

– Wtedy, kiedy kazał mi na siebie _bezczynnie_ czekać. – Sherlock wydął wargi z niesmakiem.

– I co zobaczyłeś? – zapytał John, prychnąwszy. Nie był szczególnie zaskoczony.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

– Uwydatnione kości policzkowe, szczękościsk, głębokie zmarszczki między brwiami i na czole. Arogancki wyraz twarzy. Plus sposób, w jaki rozmawiał z Lestradem. To ten typ człowieka, który uważa, że nigdy się nie myli i raczej będzie szedł w zaparte, niż przyzna się do błędu. Nadawałby się na dyktatora.

– Ty też masz arogancki wyraz twarzy – zauważył John. – I też nie lubisz się mylić.

– Na szczęście _ja_ – Sherlock spojrzał Johnowi prosto w oczy, jakby chciał tym samym podkreślić ważkość swojej wypowiedzi – mylę się bardzo rzadko.

John zaśmiał się.

– I cechuje cię wrodzona skromność. Uważaj. Podobno to, co uważa się za pewne, rzadko bywa prawdą.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego zdegustowany.

– Jesteś lekarzem, czy _poetą_?

Obecnie John nie był przedstawicielem żadnej z tych profesji – zarzucił nawet pisanie bloga – więc wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Dojedziemy, zobaczymy – nawiązał do poprzedniego tematu.

– Taaak – potaknął Sherlock niechętnie. – To będzie tortura – zapowiedział posępnie, wbił zęby w batonik i natychmiast zrobił paskudną minę, wytrzeszczając oczy i wykrzywiając usta w okrutnym grymasie, jakby faktycznie ktoś uskuteczniał na nim jakąś wyrafinowaną torturę.

– Aż tak źle chyba nie będzie? – spytał John kpiąco.

– Nbiie o to chobdzi – wybełkotał przyjaciel, jedną ręką trzymając się za policzek, a drugą wyciągając na oślep w stronę Johna. – Mbój… mbój ząb…!

Do czasu, gdy dojechali na miejsce, nagły atak bólu zęba – który na _bardzo_ krótką chwilę zamienił Sherlocka w ujmująco zależną osobę – minął całkowicie.

– Lepiej tego nie jedz. – John niepostrzeżenie wyciągnął Sherlockowi baton spomiędzy palców.

– Już mnie nie boli – odparł detektyw lekceważąco i energicznie pociągnął za koniec opakowania, wyrywając Johnowi baton z dłoni. Odgryzł kawałek i zaczął chrupać go z werwą – tylko jedną częścią szczęki, co sprawiało, że robił wrażenie chorego na świnkę.

– Powinieneś iść do dentysty.

Sherlock wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Stanęli przez wejściem do niskiej, dwupiętrowej kamienicy. Elewacja wyglądała na niedawno położoną, a rzeźbione fryzy przy oknach były starannie odnowione. Jedynie masywnym drzwiom wejściowym przydałaby się renowacja.

John przeniósł wzrok na Sherlocka.

– Jak uważasz. Tylko nie chcę słyszeć potem twojego biadolenia – uprzedził.

– A ja twojego, kiedy okaże się, że miałem rację, i w ogóle nie powinniśmy byli tu przejeżdżać – odgryzł się Sherlock, ale weszli razem do budynku i wspięli się po schodach na pierwsze piętro.

Drzwi w końcu korytarza – z numerem „11" wygrawerowanym na froncie, tabliczką z napisem „Biuro nieruchomości" i mosiężną kołatką pod spodem – zabezpieczone były taśmą policyjną. Nikt nie stał przed nimi, ale ze środka dochodziły głosy. W jednym z nich John rozpoznał trochę napięty głos Lestrade'a. W tle dało się słyszeć jeszcze kilka cichych szeptów.

– Halo! – zawołał John, pukając we framugę. Sherlock, nie zachowując kurtuazji, prześlizgnął się pod taśmą, więc on także dał sobie spokój z uprzejmością i ruszył za nim. Głosy umilkły naraz, a zamiast nich rozległy się kroki i do przedpokoju wyszedł Lestrade.

– John! – przywitał się, podchodząc do niego i ściskając mu krótko rękę, a potem bez słowa zmierzył pałaszującego batonik Sherlocka nieco nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

– Mhm – mruknął ten z pełnymi ustami i skinął inspektorowi brodą.

– Cześć – rzekł John, czując się w obowiązku, by zachować odrobinę ogłady. – W czym możemy pomóc?

– Otóż… – zaczął Lestrade, oglądając się za siebie. Z tego samego pomieszczenia, z którego sam przed chwilą wyszedł, wyłoniła się sierżant Donovan, ściągająca z dłoni rękawiczki.

– Już w niczym – rzekła kwaśno, wciskając rękawiczki do kieszeni spodni. – Spóźniliście się. Henson pojechał do swoich teściów. Jest _bardzo_ wzburzony – powiedziała otwarcie oskarżycielskim tonem i wbiła wzrok w Sherlocka, jakby to właśnie jego winiła za ten stan rzeczy.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

– Nie dziwię się – odparł John za niego. – W końcu stracił _żonę_.

– Taak – powiedziała Donovan pod nosem. – I zdecydował się na zatrudnienie najbardziej_ rzetelnego_ detektywa w kraju.

– Obawiam się, że faktycznie przyjechaliście na darmo – dodał zafrasowany Lestrade, westchnąwszy. – Sherlock widział już miejsce zbrodni. Chciałem, żeby porozmawiał z Hensonem, ale teraz…

– Mówiłem ci, John. – Sherlock odwinął nienadgryziony kawałek batona. – To _kompletna_ strata czasu.

– I kto to mówi – prychnęła Donovan, stając w rozkroku i zakładając ręce na piersi. – To my straciliśmy ostatnie dwie godziny czekając na _ciebie_.

Sherlock wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi i wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– Rozumiem, że przywitanie z wami to wszystko, co nas tu dzisiaj czeka?

– Obawiam się, że tak – odrzekł Lestrade, a Donovan parsknęła jak wściekła puma.

– Świetnie – podsumował Sherlock. – W takim razie wychodzę. Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnej pełnej wrażeń przejażdżki taksówką – oznajmił ze sztucznym zachwytem. – Do zobaczenia.

– Czekaj…! – zwrócił się do niego John, ale nie zdążył złapać go za rękaw. Sherlock obnażył zęby, wgryzł się w swój baton i wyszedł, nie machnąwszy im nawet ręką.

John miał ochotę wyskoczyć za nim i przywołać go do porządku, ale został na miejscu.

– Co za _bezczelny_ typ – syknęła Donovan. – Ile jeszcze mamy go znosić? Kiedy przestaną go wzywać przy pierwszej lepszej okazji? – Wydęła wargi jakby ze wstrętem. – Niedługo będą go chciały zatrudniać ofiary kieszonkowców.

John odchrząknął.

– Właściwie to…

– Och, daj spokój – żachnęła się sierżant. – Nie broń go. Ostrzegałam cię przed nim, ale nie chciałeś mnie słuchać. Robisz się dokładnie taki sam.

John nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na to jawnie niesłuszne oskarżenie zaczepnej policjantki, więc odkaszlnął w pięść i wykonał nieskładny ruch rękę, nie chcąc strzępić języka na darmo.

– Nie krępuj się – zachęciła. – Możesz biec za swoim_ chłopakiem_. I tak na nic się tu już nie przydasz.

– Sally… – Lestrade ścisnął koleżankę za ramię.

– Jasne. Wiem – mruknęła pod nosem. – Jest waszą ulubioną maskotką i tylko ja uważam go za świra.

– Przepraszam – zwrócił się John do Lestrade'a, kiedy Donovan odeszła zamaszystym krokiem. – Umów spotkanie z tym… Hensonem? – Inspektor pokiwał głową. – Na jutro. Wyślij mi smsa, o której godzinie mamy się pojawić. Obiecuję, że doprowadzę Sherlocka na czas – zapewnił solennie.

– Dzięki – Lestrade podrapał się po brodzie. – Facetowi wyraźnie zależy.

– Nie ma sprawy.

– Jeżeli możesz to przyciśnij Sherlocka. Nie chciałbym, żeby sytuacja się powtórzyła. Sam rozumiesz.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się John. – Rozumiem. Na pewno będziemy.

– Dobrze.

– To… – John rozejrzał się naokoło. – Ja też już pójdę.

Lestrade kiwnął głową.

– Trzymaj się.

John poprawił torbę na ramieniu i ruszył do drzwi.

– Lestrade? – zapytał przez ramię, nacisnąwszy już klamkę. – Hm – odchrząknął. – Sherlock naprawdę chce ci pomóc. Wiesz, jaki jest… – Zawahał się na chwilę, jak zazwyczaj, gdy obcej osobie mówił o Sherlocku coś, co uważał za niebyt przychylne. – Nieprzystosowany.

Lestrade uśmiechnął się.

– Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć. Znam go nie od dziś. To ja przepraszam za Donovan, ale ona jest na Sherlocka uczulona i nie sądzę, żeby to się szybko zmieniło.

John byłby zdziwiony, gdyby zmieniło się kiedykolwiek.

– Zdążyłem przywyknąć.

– Tak czy inaczej, nie przejmuj się tym. I tymi jej – Lestrade odkaszlnął wymownie – aluzjami… Wiem, że kiedyś cię to drażniło.

John pokiwał głową i otworzył drzwi, by wyjść, po czym raptownie cofnął się o krok.

– Cóż – odparł, odwróciwszy się w progu i zaczerpnąwszy oddechu. – Zapewne dlatego, że wtedy nie było to prawdą.

C.D.N.

* * *

mam nadzieję, że ktoś dotrwał do końca.

tyle na dziś, wwwww ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Tytuł: BARDZO ZŁY POMYSŁ

Rodzaj: friendship, romance, angst

Rozdział: 3/5 (roboczo zostawiam piątkę, chociaż wiem już, że wyjdzie około półtorej odcinka więcej)

Beta: najdroższy Kakashi P.

za pozostałe błędy przepraszam. mogły się zaplątać (też niezgrabności), bo mam teraz mało czasu na poprawki, ale ogarniam już tryb zmian, więc nic straconego ;)

Uwagi: w tym rozdziale sporo dialogów, trochę opisów, bardziej sytuacji, niż miejsc. Poza tym trochę pracy w terenie, ale przypominam, że to nie jest kryminał, żeby się ktoś nie poczuł rozczarowany ;)

* * *

Z innych: dziękuję tym osobom, którym chciało się coś napisać. Jedna rzecz mnie zaniepokoiła – faktycznie istnieje pewna konwencja opisywania psychologów, psychoterapeutów i terapii w ogóle. Uważam, że jest ona myląca i abstrahując (choć niezupełnie) od mojej historyjki to niech Was, to nie zniechęca w życiu, bo terapia wspaniałą rzeczą potrafi być ;)

Ze względu na terapię specjalna dedykacja dla Kakashiego, który uwielbia terapie ;)

* * *

BARDZO ZŁY POMYSŁ 3

– Sherlock! – sapnął John nieprzytomnie.

Pierwszym, co zobaczył była fantazyjnie wygnieciona tkanina, która znalazła się tak blisko jego twarzy, że przez chwilę widział pomięty wzór podwójnie. Kiedy udało mu się zogniskować wzrok był już pewien, że ma przed sobą kościste kolano Sherlocka, o wydatnej rzepce rozpychającej niebieski materiał pidżamy. Odsunął się gwałtownie. To był instynkt. Sherlock nierzadko wpadał na dziwne pomysły i John nie mógł nigdy mieć pewności, że detektyw nie postanowi przeprowadzić na nim jakiegoś eksperymentu – kto wie, czy nie wymagającego scentrowania mu nosa tuż po przebudzeniu.

Tym razem jednak wyglądało na to, że Sherlock nie zamierza go uszkadzać. Siedział spokojnie i bez ruchu, wpatrując się w niego ze skupieniem z dłońmi złożonymi w trójkąt… a właściwie to nie siedział, tylko _kucał_. Kucał na podsuniętym pod samą krawędź łóżka krześle – które zresztą jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru stało na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu przy biurku. Wyglądał przy tym wyjątkowo idiotycznie – mimo miny godnej filozofa – bo z rozkraczonymi nogami i podwiniętymi nogawkami przypominał niezbyt elegancką żabę. A poza tym _kucał na krześle_.

John – wciąż zaspany – przetarł powieki, a gdy na nowo otworzył załzawione oczy zaabsorbowana twarz Sherlocka znalazła się dziesięć cali niżej, blisko jego własnej.

– Na litość boską, co ty wyrabiasz?! – zapytał podniesionym tonem, zastanawiając się od kiedy jest obserwowany, dlaczego Sherlock nie daje mu pospać w spokoju i czy to możliwe, że obudził się tylko ze względu na jego świdrujące spojrzenie.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, John – powiedział Sherlock złowróżbnie, wciąż taksując go wzrokiem. Pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się wyraźna bruzda, której John nie lubił a oczy zwęziły się w wąskie szparki.

– _Czego_, u licha? – warknął John nieprzyjaźnie, myśląc, że czasem z chęcią zamieniłby Sherlocka na kogoś mniej dokuczliwego w koegzystencji.

– Nie wymieniaj mojego imienia na jednym oddechu z „Sarah". – Nozdrza detektywa zadrgały zabawnie, co stanowiło ciekawy kontrast z pełnym dezynwoltury wyrazem jego twarzy. – To uwłaczające.

John prychnął głośno, nerwowo podciągając kołdrę do wysokości torsu. Czy _naprawdę_ mówił przez sen, a jeżeli tak to _co_? Musiał mówić o Sarah, oczywiście, bo przecież _śniła_ mu się Sarah – co uzmysłowił sobie dopiero teraz, kiedy Sherlock wspomniał jej imię. Czy ślęczał tu przez cały ten czas, podczas gdy jemu pod powiekami wyświetlały się plastyczne i _apetyczne _mary z Sarah w roli głównej?

– Długo tu siedzisz? – zapytał słabo, odruchowo nakrywając się jeszcze szczelniej.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

– Jakieś… – Jego spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku zegara. – Trzynaście minut czterdzieści osiem sekund.

John także rzucił okiem na zegar. Był kwadrans po _szóstej_.

– Pięćdziesiąt – skorygował Sherlock. – Właściwie to pięćdziesiąt cztery.

– Jeżeli już musisz wstawać tak wcześnie, to dlaczego nie posiedzisz sobie gdzie indziej? – jęknął John w poduszkę, przerywając wyliczankę przyjaciela.

Sherlock uniósł brew.

– To jest _mój _pokój, John.

John otworzył usta, żeby zapytać ironiczne, czy według Sherlocka ten fakt predestynuje go do bezpardonowego naruszania jego prywatności, ale po sekundzie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, przypominając sobie, że prawdopodobnie w mniemaniu detektywa tak właśnie jest.

– Dlaczego chociaż nie usiądziesz _normalnie_? – spytał zamiast tego, mierząc wzrokiem stopy przyjaciela zaczepione skurczonymi palcami o kant krzesła. Oderwane od podłoża pięty drżały lekko. – Zaraz spadniesz.

– Jestem tu czternaście minut i dwadzieścia sekund i jeszcze nie spadłem – zauważył Sherlock. – To najbardziej fizjologiczna pozycja do odpoczynku. Chińczycy praktykują to od lat. Powinieneś to wiedzieć, skoro jesteś…

– Świetnie – odparł John, zanim Sherlock zdążył podważyć jego kompetencje zawodowe. – Nie jestem fizjoterapeutą. Najwidoczniej w przeciwieństwie _do ciebie_. A teraz zrób mi miejsce, jeżeli łaska, Leonardo – mruknął półgębkiem. – Wychodzę.

Zebrał z łóżka naręcze pościeli i tak owinięty powędrował do łazienki, zjeżony i zły bardziej, niż tłumaczyłaby to sytuacja. Ogolił się, walcząc z wciąż aktywnym libido, któremu nie chciał obecnie ulec. Szorując wściekle zęby, skupił się na Sherlocku i roztrząsaniu co drażni go w nim bardziej – czy kompletny brak szacunku dla cudzej przestrzeni, czy też niezachwiana wiara we własną omnipotencję, stojąca w wyraźnej sprzeczności z jego kompletną ignorancją w niektórych kwestiach. Nie doszedł do żadnego konsensusu, ale kiedy skończył myć zęby, po podnieceniu nie było śladu, a przyjemne wspomnienie Sarah całkiem wyparowało mu z głowy.

Odniósł pościel na łóżko i, obcierając ręcznikiem twarz, wszedł do kuchni. Sherlock siedział przy stole z wyciągniętymi nogami i z dość zbolałą miną – jakby _bardzo_ mu się nudziło – kontynuował przeglądanie gazety, nie zwracając na Johna uwagi. Obok niego leżał talerz z paroma poszarpanymi skrawkami pieczywa i kubek parującej kawy, pachnący zachęcająco. Drugi podobny zestaw – z tą różnicą, że pieczywo było nienaruszone – leżał na blacie kuchennym.

– To dla mnie? – John popatrzył na mężczyznę pytająco, trochę zdziwiony, że wczorajsze ponadobowiązkowe śniadanie nie okazało się być tylko wybiegiem, by uniknąć przyrządzania go dzisiaj.

– Mhm – przytaknął Sherlock nieuważnie.

Posiłek był dość skromny i nie zapowiadał się na szczególnie udany. Dwa posmarowane byle jak tosty były zimne a dżem zlepiony w nieestetyczne, galaretowate gluty. John zdecydował się zjeść je i tak, żeby przez przypadek Sherlocka nie zniechęcić.

– Dzięki – powiedział, kiedy postawił swój talerz naprzeciwko przyjaciela. Wrócił po swój kubek z emblematem Korpusu Medycznego. Kawa przynajmniej zdawała się zaparzona jak trzeba. A w każdym razie pachniała tak, że Johnowi od razu poczuł niemal _fizyczną _potrzebę, żeby natychmiast się do niej przyssać.

Najpierw zasiadł za stołem i uprzejmie odgryzł kawałek tosta. Miał nieprzyjemnie gąbczastą konsystencję i ciągnął się jak guma, ale John zmusił się, by przełknąć jeszcze kilka kolejnych kęsów, chociaż musiał trochę się namęczyć z ich odrywaniem. Był to zbytek troski o samopoczucie Sherlocka, który i tak wgapiał się w gazetę i nie poświęcał mu uwagi – a poza tym w kwestii kulinariów nie dążył zazwyczaj do perfekcji – więc John darował sobie szybko. Zaczerpnął ożywczy łyk kawy. Sherlock podsunął mu cukiernicę, nie odrywając oczu od gazety.

– Nie słodzę – przypomniał John.

W połowie kubka łomotanie w skroniach nieco się uspokoiło. To sprawiło mu ulgę, bo tępy ból dokuczał mu niemal każdego poranka, a bywało, że i przez resztę dnia. Tym razem jednak wyglądało na to, że nie będzie najgorzej, zwłaszcza, że póki co nie dokuczała mu noga.

Poczuł, że się odpręża. Popijał w ciszy, bezmyślnie rozglądając się naokoło, jednak zaczął irytować go rozgardiasz, więc popatrzył na Sherlocka. Cokolwiek mężczyzna czytał, widocznie budziło to jego niesmak. Spojrzenie miał sceptyczne a usta wykrzywione, jakby zjadł coś niedobrego. John zerknął na jego opróżniony talerz. Cóż, _zjadł te tosty. _

John przełknął ostatni łyk kawy i odetchnął głęboko, układając się wygodniej w krześle. Umysł rozjaśnił mu się znacznie. Na tyle, że zorientował się, że Sherlock tylko _udaje_, że czyta.

– Co jest? – zagadnął, przyglądając się jego strutej minie.

– Hm?

– Ciekawa gazeta?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

– W normie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – John pochylił się w jego stronę.

– Zależy co przez to rozumiesz – odparł Sherlock, unosząc brwi i przerzucając stronę. – Wybuch gazu w przedszkolu, seria grabieży w kantorach, zbiorowe samobójstwo oraz mnóstwo wypadków samochodowych. I jakiś idiota utopił się w fontannie. Tak, wydaje mi się, że wszystko w porządku.

– Pytałem o _ciebie._

– A. Tak, dlaczego miałoby nie być? – Detektyw sięgnął po swój kubek z kawą.

John odchrząknął wymownie.

– Trzymasz gazetę _do góry nogami_.

Na sekundę Sherlock zamarł z kubkiem w połowie drogi do ust, ale potem podsunął go sobie pod twarz, upił łyk kawy i rzekł spokojnie, nadal nie patrząc na Johna:

– Chyba nie myślisz, że to stanowi dla mnie jakąś przeszkodę?

John uśmiechnął się z niedowierzeniem – podejrzewał, że nie stanowiło, chociaż nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić w jakim celu Sherlock tak utrudniałby sobie życie. Poza popisaniem się, ale nie zależało mu chyba na tym, by robić wrażenie _na nim_? To byłoby jakieś wytłumaczenie – co prawda dziwaczne, bo Sherlock zdążył już mu zaimponować na szereg bardziej spektakularnych sposobów – ale John wiedział, że przyjaciel zwyczajnie nie czytał tego dziennika. Połowa wydarzeń, o których przed chwilą wspomniał pochodziła ze wczorajszych wieczornych wiadomości, które John podsłuchał jednym uchem podczas przygotowywania kolacji.

Niespodziewanie ogarnęło go poczucie winy. Z zastanowieniem wpakował sobie resztę kanapki do ust, analizując skąd się wzięło. Przez chwilę przeżuwał w milczeniu.

– Dobre tosty – skłamał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co chce tym zyskać.

Detektyw kiwnął głową, uparcie przeglądając gazetę w ten sam, nietuzinkowy sposób.

– Słuchaj, Sherlock – rzekł John, drapiąc się po nosie. – Tak sobie pomyślałem… Czy ty może… hmm… – Odkaszlnął głośno. – Obraziłeś się o coś?

Od razu poczuł się zażenowany i to podwójnie. Raz, że zazwyczaj czuł się zmieszany w podobnych sytuacjach – na przykład, kiedy przychodziło mu rozmówić się otwarcie w kwestiach natury uczuciowej z jedną ze swoich biernie agresywnych partnerek. A dwa, że _ta_ sytuacja dotyczyła uczuć, relacji i _Sherlocka _w jednym. Na dodatek miał irracjonalnie podejrzenie, że jeżeli detektyw jakimś sposobem rozszyfruje jego tok myślenia, to może obrazić się o samo to _pytanie_.

Sherlock nie odzywał się przez chwilę, przyssany do krawędzi kubka.

– Z tymi Chińczykami być może masz rację – dodał więc John, starannie omijając temat, do którego w rzeczywistości nawiązywał swoim pytaniem, czyli _Sarah_. Przyszło mu do głowy, że być może wygłoszone przez detektywa stwierdzenie na temat kobiety nie miało na celu zdyskredytowania jej charakteru i intelektu, ale że Sherlock _naprawdę_ poczuł się urażony. – Słyszałem, że kucające toalety są dużo bardziej…

– Dlaczego uważasz, że jestem _obrażony?_ – zapytał drugi mężczyzna bez zrozumienia.

„Obejrzyj się w lustrze", pomyślał John, ale na głos powiedział tak cierpliwie, jak tylko potrafił, ponieważ wiedział, że z Sherlockiem oczywiste rzeczy wymagają czasami doprecyzowania:

– Siedzisz skwaszony i próbujesz mi wmówić, że czytasz gazetę, a kiedy pytam, czy wszystko w porządku odpowiadasz, że tak, chociaż wyglądasz, jakby było dokładnie odwrotnie.

„I nie patrzysz na mnie" zabrzmiało zbyt dramatycznie nawet w jego głowie, więc darował sobie tę uwagę.

Usta Sherlocka ułożyły się w grymas wyrażający zdegustowanie i John nabrał pewności, że projektuje na niego własne obawy nagromadzone po latach nieudanych związków.

– Nie bądź głupi – prychnął detektyw lekceważąco. – Chyba potrzebujesz dogłębnej regeneracji umysłowej. Powinieneś więcej spać.

– To ty mnie obudziłeś o cholernej szóstej rano! – żachnął się John.

– _Sam_ się obudziłeś.

John poczuł, że traci cierpliwość.

– No dobra, więc o co chodzi? – zapytał, zamierzając przypomnieć przyjacielowi, że po całej aferze ze swingowanym samobójstwem zobowiązał się do uczciwości, ale detektyw chyba sam o tym pamiętał, bo westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i powiedział zdawkowo:

– Jest jedna mała sprawa.

John wyczuł w jego głosie wahanie wymieszane z niechęcią.

– No? – zachęcił.

Sherlock powoli odłożył gazetę na stół i uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

– Chodzi o ten ząb – wyznał w końcu. – Nadal mnie boli. Nie mogę się skupić.

– _Ząb_? – upewnił się John, a kiedy Sherlock potwierdził nieszczęśliwym skinieniem głowy, parsknął śmiechem. – Nie mogłeś od razu powiedzieć? Wystarczy, że pójdziesz do dentysty.

– Nie chciałem, bo wiedziałem, że właśnie to powiesz – odparł Sherlock zniecierpliwiony. – Potrzebuję tylko mocniejszych środków przeciwbólowych.

– Ani mi się waż – ostrzegł John. – Który to ząb?

– Górna siódemka – zeznał Sherlock z ociąganiem. – Po lewej stronie.

– Daj, obejrzę – zaoferował John.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Daj spokój, jestem lekarzem.

– Rozmnożyły ci się specjalizacje?

– Przecież nie wykręcisz się tak, żeby sam zobaczyć. – John wstał z krzesła i zakasał rękawy. – Pokaż.

– Za niedługo przejdzie, po prostu muszę sobie załatwić coś na receptę – mruknął Sherlock pod nosem. – I plastry nikotynowe…

John chwycił go fachowo pod brodę, nachylił się – to było interesujące w ten sposób nad nim górować – i powiedział:

– Nie ruszaj się – powstrzymując mężczyznę przed odwróceniem twarzy. – Boli cię przy gorącym? – zapytał, wskazując podbródkiem na kawę.

– Nie bardziej.

– Ciekawe... No dobra, sprawdźmy to.

Odgiął Sherlockowi szyję, nie przejmując się tym, że ten łypie na niego wrogo. Przypominał przy tym zwierzątko w potrzasku i John ostatecznie przestał być na niego zły.

– _Otwórz usta._

Sherlock rozchylił nieznacznie wargi.

– Szerzej – polecił John, przekrzywiając głowę, żeby lepiej widzieć. Przechylił twarz Sherlocka do tyłu, naciskając ręką na jego czoło. Stanowczo unieruchomił jego głowę pomiędzy swoimi dłońmi i zmusił do maksymalnego rozwarcia żuchwy.

– Hmm… W tym zębie masz dużą dziurę – rzekł po kilkukrotnej zmianie pozycji i uważnym przyjrzeniu się większości zębów przyjaciela po kolei. – Dziwne, że nie reaguje na skrajne temperatury. Paru innym też by się przydało przyjrzeć przy okazji. OK – podsumował, puszczając Sherlocka i pozwalając mu się wyprostować.

Detektyw natychmiast zaczął rozmasowywać sobie skórę, jakby doznał jakiegoś uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Instynkt nakazał Johnowi pogłaskać go po policzku. Zamiast tego tylko jeszcze raz wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, znowu wziął go pod brodę i dał mu krótkiego, delikatnego prztyczka w nos.

– Będziesz żył – zapewnił, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. – To dobra wiadomość. Zła jest taka, że konieczna będzie jednak wizyta u dentysty.

Sherlock potarł nos wierzchem dłoni.

– I koniec z batonami proteinowymi. – John usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu. – Gumy do żucia też raczej sobie odpuść, bo może ci się coś ukruszyć… Zadzwoń do gabinetu, jak najszybciej. Inaczej możesz mieć problem.

Mina Sherlocka mówiła jasno, że mężczyzna _już_ ma problem.

– Skoro jesteś takim wszechstronnym specjalistą – prychnął – to może sam mi to naprawisz?

John zaśmiał się.

– Na wojnie nikt się nie bawił w ładne zalepianie. Za to potrafię wyrywać obcęgami, jeżeli cię to interesuje.

– Wspaniale – mruknął Sherlock kwaśno, macając się po policzku.

– Zarezerwować ci termin?

– Nie, sam sobie poradzę.

– Czy przez „sam sobie poradzę" masz na myśli „poczekam aż samo przejdzie"? – zakpił John. – Czy ty się _boisz_?

Detektyw parsknął.

– Po prostu… nie lubię tracić kontroli. To wszystko.

John sięgnął przez stół po złożoną przez Sherlocka na pół gazetę.

– Cóż – rzekł, rozprostowując ją i rzucając okiem na pierwszą stronę. Informowała o aktualnej sytuacji w Korei Północnej i zachęcała do przeniesienia się na stronę szóstą w celu zapoznania się ze szczegółami, co też John uczynił. – Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał się przemóc.

* * *

Spojrzał na zegarek. Zbliżało się wpół do siódmej, co znaczyło, że spędzili na miejscu zbrodni już ponad godzinę. Sherlock długimi, posuwistymi krokami przemierzył już każde pomieszczenie dwa razy, zatrzymując się przy wszystkich szafkach i oglądając wybrane na chybił trafił przedmioty ze wszystkich stron. Mruczał przy tym pod nosem „ciekawe, ciekawe" albo „interesujące, doprawdy" i w ogóle zachowywał się nietypowo – nie miotał się, nikomu nie ubliżał, a nawet złożył zleceniodawcy zdumiewająco obszerne kondolencje. A także działał w niecharakterystyczny dla swojego stylu pracy, nużąco powolny sposób. Z początku robiło to wrażenie, jakby zabrał się za drobiazgową analizę otoczenia, ale po pewnym czasie John zaczął podejrzewać, że jego metodyczność jest tylko pozorna i w rzeczywistości myśli Sherlocka wcale nie krążą wokół ręcznie malowanej cukiernicy ani wazonu z uschniętym wiechciem kwiatków.

Drepcząca za Sherlockiem ekipa – włączając w to Johna – zaczynała się niecierpliwić. Przez ostatni kwadrans Lestrade sprawdzał godzinę średnio co dwadzieścia sekund, a Donovan już od pół godziny rzucała na Sherlocka coraz bardziej wściekłe spojrzenia.

– Co on robi? – warknęła, przyglądając się jak Sherlock od pięciu minut obraca w dłoniach porcelanowego słonia o dziwacznie wywiniętej trąbie. – To ma być praca? Wolne żarty!

Lestrade odchrząknął.

– No? – Donovan uniosła brwi, dla odmiany posyłając wymowne spojrzenie Johnowi. – O co mu znowu chodzi?

John posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech – miał nadzieję, że tchnie pewnością co do sensowności działań Sherlocka – po czym zbliżył się do detektywa i złapał go za ramię.

– Sherlock – syknął.

– Hm?

– Oglądałeś już tego słonia. Na samym początku.

– Doprawdy? – zdziwił się Sherlock. – Ciekawe, ciekawe…

John wyprodukował kolejny kojący uśmiech, tym razem zaadresowany do zleceniodawcy. Mężczyzna – Henson, bo tak brzmiało jego nazwisko – był wysokim, wyprostowanym jak struna eleganckim człowiekiem w średnim wieku o mocno zarysowanej szczęce i jednocześnie jedyną osobą, której żółwie tempo detektywa zdawało się nie przeszkadzać. Stał nieco z boku, obserwując każdy jego ruch i co jakiś czas rzucając lekko schrypniętym głosem jakąś uwagę na temat rodowodu któregoś z wymacanych przez niego przedmiotów. Patrzył na nich wyczekująco i nie trzeba było być Sherlockiem, żeby domyślić się, że mimo swojej – zdradzanej przez sztywność gestów – powściągliwości jest wysoce przejęty. W jego skierowanym na Sherlocka spojrzeniu czaiła się jakaś dziwnie rozpaczliwa nadzieja, przez co Johnowi zrobiło się go żal.

Stanowczo wyciągnął Sherlockowi figurkę z ręki, nie napotykając zresztą żadnego oporu i odstawił ją na swoje miejsce. Detektyw natychmiast stracił nią zainteresowanie i porwał z szafki kolejny bibelot – brzydki, kiczowaty wazon z suchym badylem w środku.

– To wazon z okresu biedermeier – poinformował Henson.

– Niemiecki czy czeski? – zainteresował się Sherlock.

Henson zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie jestem pewien. Nie jest napisane na spodzie?

– Jest – odparł Sherlock, nie kłopocząc się z dokładnym tego sprawdzeniem. Zamiast tego odłożył wazon z takim rozmachem, że Johnowi udało się w ostatniej chwili ochronić go przed upadkiem i roztrzaskaniem się w drobny mak. Z ulgą wsunął przedmiot głębiej na półkę.

Henson zmierzył go wzrokiem.

– Żona kochała kwiaty – rzekł, westchnąwszy. Przejechał palcem pod linią zapiętego ciasno na ostatni guzik kołnierzyka i wbił nieco nieobecne spojrzenie w przestrzeń między Johnem i Sherlockiem, gdzie nie znajdowało się nic ciekawego, poza stertą zakurzonych teczek i grubych segregatorów.

– Doprawdy? – Sherlock od niechcenia przewrócił parę kartek w porzuconym na półce poniżej wazonu skoroszycie. – Jakie?

– Och, bardzo wiele rodzajów!

– Nie miała jakiś ulubionych?

– Hm… – Henson zamyślił się. – Zdaje się, że orchidee.

– Interesujące… Koloru?

Mężczyzna popatrzył na Johna – chyba zaczynał się orientować, że to on reprezentuje bardziej czytelną i zrozumiałą stronę duetu – który automatycznie kiwnął głową, chcąc zapewnić w ten sposób, że kwestie poruszane przez Sherlocka mają jakiś sens. Taktyka okazała się jednak niezbyt skuteczna, bo Henson zapytał:

– Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

Sherlock zatrzasnął zeszyt i otrzepał ręce.

– Nie – przyznał. – _Absolutnie_ żadnego.

John rozciągnął usta w najbardziej fałszywym uśmiechu dzisiejszego dnia i powiedział:

– Przepraszam na chwilę. – Kiwnął głową skonsternowanemu Hensonowi i, nie przejmując się niezadowoloną miną Lestrade'a oraz otwarcie wrogim spojrzeniem Donovan, powiedział półgębkiem: – Mogę cię prosić na słówko? – Niezbyt delikatnie złapał Sherlocka za rękaw i wyprowadził do przedpokoju.

– Hm? – Sherlock zamrugał powiekami w _zupełnie_ niewinny sposób.

– Czy to do czegoś zmierza?

– Co masz na myśli? – Sherlock odchylił kawałek odstającej tapety i zaczął badać uważnie jego teksturę

– Nie jestem ślepy jak nietoperz – zniecierpliwił się John. – _Widzę_, że zwyczajnie chodzisz z kąta w kąt i…

– Nietoperze nie są ślepe – wtrącił Sherlock niedbale, ścierając między palcami biały osad tynku. – To tylko obiegowa opinia. Tak naprawdę mają w pełni wykształcony narząd wzroku, a niektóre gatunki w ogóle nie posługują się mechanizmem echolokacji.

– Jezu, Sherlock! – prychnął John, rozdrażniony. – To tylko metafora i _dobrze_ o tym wiesz. Nie interesuje mnie anatomia nietoperzy! Chcę tylko…

Ale nie zdążył uściślił czego dokładnie chce, bo drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie i przez szparę przecisnął się Lestrade. Popatrzył uważnie na Sherlocka, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Johna, na którym zatrzymał go nieco dłużej.

– I jak? – zwrócił się w końcu do detektywa, starannie zamykając drzwi. – Co sądzisz? Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

Sherlock uniósł złożoną w pięść dłoń do ust i przybrał zamyśloną minę.

– Myślę, że jeszcze się rozejrzę – powiadomił.

– Jakie są _konkrety_? – zapytał John. Bezcelowe snucie się po miejscu zbrodni stało się nużące już po pierwszych kilku minutach i miło by było dla odmiany czegoś się dowiedzieć.

Lestrade wzruszył ramionami.

– Ofiara zmarła wczoraj rano, pomiędzy godziną dziesiątą a dziesiątą trzydzieści rano. Znaleziono ją w fotelu przy biurku. Strzał w głowę, zadany z bliska w prawą skroń. To podważa hipotezę o samobójstwie, ponieważ okazało się, że ofiara była leworęczna. Pistolet kalibru 9mm, jednostrzałowy. Zabezpieczyliśmy. Nie wiadomo do kogo należał, Henson twierdzi, że nigdy nie widział go w domu i podejrzenie jakoby kupiła go jego żona uważa za absurdalne. To oczywiście nic nie znaczy, zresztą są na nim odciski palców denatki, ale także sprzątaczki, która odnalazła ciało. Rzecz jasna mówi, że złapała za pistolet bezwiednie. Zatrzymaliśmy ją do wyjaśnienia. – Lestrade machnął ręką. – Jest jeszcze list pożegnalny. Strasznie koślawy. Gołym okiem widać, że został napisany zupełnie innym charakterem pisma, niż dokumenty sporządzane przez denatkę. Jest ich tutaj pod dostatkiem, nie będzie problemu z analizą pisma.

– Faktycznie, wygląda to podejrzanie – zgodził się John i rzucił okiem na pochłoniętego przyglądaniem się ścianie detektywa. – Może to ta sprzątaczka? Sherlock?

Detektyw odwrócił się i złożył dłonie na plecach na wysokości krzyża.

– Obejrzę jeszcze raz to biurko. Odłożyliście już słuchawkę na miejsce?

– Nie, zostawiliśmy wszystko tak jak było. Na słuchawce są tylko jej odciski. Być może ktoś zaskoczył ją w trakcie dzwonienia.

– Być może… – potaknął Sherlock od niechcenia takim tonem, jakby zaraz miał dodać „ a być może nie". Wskazał podbródkiem w głąb lokalu. – Idziemy?

Lestrade skinął głową, wyminął Johna i ruszył do kolejnego pomieszczenia, lawirując pomiędzy stosami wyraźnie dawno nieużywanych teczek, złożonych w niewiadomym celu w przedpokoju. John powstrzymał Sherlocka przed pójściem za inspektorem.

– Długo jeszcze będziesz się guzdrał? Wczoraj mówiłeś, że już wiesz, o co chodzi – przypomniał.

– Bo tak jest – odparł detektyw obojętnie.

John popatrzył na niego wyczekująco spod uniesionych brwi. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił spojrzenie w nieco przerysowany sposób.

– To po co ta inscenizacja? – zapytał John. – Dlaczego ich zwodzisz?

Sherlock prychnął.

– Sam mi kazałeś.

– _Ja_?!

– Równie dobrze mogłem porozmawiać z nimi przed telefon, ale chciałeś, żeby było _ładnie_. Tak czy nie?

– Przecież nie miałem na myśli… – zaczął John i urwał. Sherlock i tak rozumiał konwenanse społeczne po swojemu i nie wyglądało na to, by w tej kwestii miała dokonać się jakaś zmiana. – Nieważne – westchnął, stwierdzając, że rozsądniej będzie się nie wysilać. – Tylko pośpiesz się, bo…– „Wszystkich denerwujesz" nie byłoby odpowiednią uwagą, skoro Sherlock najwidoczniej starał się dostosować do stawianych mu wymagań i być _uprzejmym_. – Po prostu pośpiesz się, OK?

– Skoro już tu przyjechaliśmy tylko po to, żeby było ładnie, to _będzie _ładnie – powiedział Sherlock z uporem, wyraźnie zdeterminowany, by odegrać swoją scenę zainteresowanego i skrupulatnego detektywa do końca. – Jeszcze trochę może to zająć – ocenił, zakładając ręce na piersi w sposób, który wydał się Johnowi lekko wyzywający. Odniósł wrażenie, że przyjaciel właśnie coś mu udowadnia, ale nie był pewien, co miało to być, więc postanowił zająć się własnymi sprawami.

– Jak uważasz. – Zerknął na zegarek. – W takim razie ja będę się już zbierał. Wrócisz do domu sam, prawda? – zapytał dla porządku. – Wziąłeś pieniądze?

Sherlock kiwnął głową i łypnął na niego z ukosa.

– Nie daj się zbałamucić – ostrzegł.

– Jak…? – wyrwało się Johnowi mimowolnie, chociaż powinien się przyzwyczaić, że Sherlock pewne rzeczy po prostu _wie_, nie wiadomo _skąd_. Parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Dobrze. Postaram się.

Wrócił po swoją torbę, wymienił pożegnalne skinienia z Donovan i pracującym w pomieszczeniu technikiem, a potem wraz Hensonem wyszedł do przedpokoju.

– Bardzo mi przykro z powodu pana straty – powiedział raz jeszcze, kiedy stanęli przed wejściem do gabinetu żony mężczyzny. – Wiem, że to słaba pociecha, ale Sherlock jest wspaniałym detektywem. Jeżeli pańska żona została zamordowana to może być pan pewien, że winni się odnajdą.

– Dziękuję. – Henson uśmiechnął się matowo, potrząsnąwszy jego dłonią. – Trafi pan sam do wyjścia?

– Oczywiście.

Henson nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi do biura.

– Czy potrzebuje pan jeszcze jakiś informacji? – zapytał, wchodząc do środka, skąd po chwili zabrzmiał głos Sherlocka:

– Niech pan mówi cokolwiek pan zechce.

* * *

Doktor Cave zwrócił się do niego niemal tymi samymi słowami – w może nieco bardziej kulturalnej formie – i dopiero wtedy John w pełni zdał sobie sprawę, że bycie adresatem podobnego stwierdzenia jest mocno frustrujące. Siedział w ciszy, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć i przyglądając się sympatycznej powierzchowności siedzącego w fotelu naprzeciwko mężczyzny, utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że przyjście do jego gabinetu nie było dobrym pomysłem. Cóż, nie było to też _jego_ pomysłem. Na myśl o Thompson poczuł ukłucie irytacji wymieszane z rodzajem niechęci do samego siebie – wiedział przecież że nie ma ochoty na zmianę lekarza już wtedy, kiedy terapeutka zaproponowała mu to po raz pierwszy, a mimo to w końcu złamał się i umówił na wizytę. Wybrał pierwszy możliwy termin, nie dlatego, że szczególnie paliło mu się do podjęcia kolejnej terapii, ale dlatego, że chciał mieć to już za sobą. Robił to bez przekonania – tylko po to, by uniknąć kolejnych sugestii Thompson.

Jego wątpliwości wzmogły się, gdy asystentka doktora Cave'a zabrała się za wstępne uzupełnianie jego kartoteki. Najpierw musiał ujawnić swój stan cywilny. Z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło mu się głupio wobec tej pełnej życia, uśmiechniętej dziewczyny, w której mniemaniu zapewnie wyszedł na zgorzkniałego starego kawalera – zwłaszcza, gdy przeszli do następnego pytania o jego status mieszkaniowy. Z przyzwyczajenia określił Sherlocka jako swojego współlokatora i zaraz zorientował się, że w oczach osoby postronnej taka konfiguracja musiała uchodzić za raczej smutną.

– Nie jest pan osobą ubezwłasnowolnioną? – zapytała asystentka lekko, nie podnosząc głowy znad kartki papieru.

– Nie – mruknął John. To pytanie wydało mu się absurdalne. Czy gdyby był ubezwłasnowolniony w ogóle chodziłby samotnie po mieście?

– Leczył się pan psychiatrycznie na oddziale lub w poradni?

– Chodziłem na terapię do doktor Thompson – przyznał. – _Chodzę_ na terapię do doktor Thompson – skorygował zaraz, marszcząc brwi. – Właściwie to ona…

– Tak… – Dziewczyna odfajkowała odpowiednią rubryczkę. – Jakieś uzależnienia?

– Nie – rzekł John kategorycznie. – Nie palę, nic nie biorę. Piję okazjonalnie.

– Jakieś inne substancje? Leki? Ewentualnie komputer, internet, pornografia?

John pomyślał, że swego czasu uzależniony był od adrenaliny związanej z aferami kryminalnymi, a wcześniej z wymagającą stałej czujności atmosferą misji w Afganistanie, ale ostatnio ten głód niebezpieczeństwa nie tylko sukcesywnie się zmniejszał, ale wręcz zaczynał ciążyć. John uznał więc, że ta sprawa na razie jest zamknięta. Do emocjonalnego uzależnienia od Sherlocka – które ostatecznie przestał negować po jego skoku z dachu – zdecydował przyznać się dopiero pod silnym naciskiem, więc póki co odparł:

– Nie.

Asystentka skinęła głową.

– Choroby psychiczne w rodzinie?

John zmarszczył brwi.

– Nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo – odparł, po czym przyszło mu do głowy, że może powinien wspomnieć o alkoholizmie Harry – w końcu jego siostra bezwzględnie była _zaburzona_ – ale asystentka przeszła już do kolejnego pytania o ciężkie choroby i operacje, więc uznał, że nie ma sensu podnosić tej kwestii.

Po odpowiedzeniu na wszystkie pytania i krótkim wahaniu nad upoważnieniem do wglądu do dokumentacji lekarskiej w razie własnej śmierci (ostatecznie postanowił zostawić sobie tę odrobinę naruszanej nieustannie przez bardziej lub mniej trafne dedukcje Sherloka prywatności i nie upoważniać _nikogo_) wszedł do gabinetu doktora Cave'a.

Teraz siedział w tym urządzonym w stylu kolonialnym pokoju na obitym skórą drewnianym fotelu, naprzeciwko mężczyzny, który przyglądał mu się cierpliwie z nieznacznym uśmiechem na ustach, podczas gdy John od pięciu już chyba minut, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jedynym, co przychodziło mu do głowy, była kwestia poziomu własnej asertywności. Doszedł do wniosku, że sam fakt, że się tu znalazł świadczy o poważnych brakach w tej dziedzinie.

Z początku John myślał, że jeżeli będzie uparcie milczał, to terapeuta w końcu coś mu podpowie albo w inny sposób pomoże mu zacząć. Po dłużącej się niemożebnie chwili zorientował się jednak, że najprawdopodobniej to nie nastąpi i jeżeli sam nie zdecyduje się odezwać, to może się okazać, że zapłaci trzydzieści pięć funtów za godzinę postukiwania palcem w drewniany podłokietnik.

Odchrząknął więc głośno.

– Nie wiem, o czym chcę mówić – powiedział wprost, poprawiając się w niewygodnym fotelu. – Może mnie pan o coś zapyta? – mruknął, czując się zażenowany.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, o co. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i złożył dłonie w trójkąt w sposób, który przypomniał Johnowi o Sherlocku, co wzbudziło w nim rozdrażnienie. – To _pan _do mnie przyszedł, prawda?

John nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

– Przysłała mnie tu moja terapeutka – usprawiedliwił się, chcąc wyklarować sytuację, w której znalazł się przecież pod naciskiem.

– Ale pan _zdecydował się_ przyjść.

– Tak – przyznał John niechętnie. „Bo chciałem już to odbębnić". – Mam problemy z zaufaniem – przypomniał sobie jak określała to zawsze Ella. – I boli mnie noga.

Terapeuta skinął głową i wpatrzył się w niego zza swoich okularów w grubych, czarnych oprawkach, najwidoczniej czekając, aż John powie coś jeszcze, więc ten wygrzebał ze swojej pamięci wszystko, co na jego temat powiedziała mu Ella – o kwestii zaufania, stosunku do wojny i cywilnego życia, zastępczym zaangażowaniu się w rozpracowywanie kryminalnego życia Londynu, o powierzchowności związków oraz tendencji do seryjnej monogamii. Powtórzył to Cave'owi w skondensowanej formie, nie będąc pewnym, czy przez przypadek czegoś nie przekręca i z minuty na minuty mając coraz większe wrażenie, że streszcza właśnie życie jakiejś odrębnej jednostki, a nie swoje własne.

Spojrzał na zegar – a ponieważ na jego monologowaniu upłynęło zaskakująco dużo czasu – postanowił pominąć sprawę zamieszania z Sherlockiem, jego skokiem i powrotem oraz konsekwencjami całego zamieszania. Było to zbyt skomplikowane i nie czuł się na siłach wyłuszczać całą tę sprawę. Szczególnie człowiekowi, z którym widzi się po raz pierwszy – i prawdopodobnie ostatni – w życiu.

– Ella uważa, że moje problemy mają głębsze podłoże – mruknął podsumowująco, kiedy nadmienił już o wszystkich bardziej spektakularnych porażkach na gruncie prywatnym z ostatnich trzech lat. Ostatni był rozpad związku z Emily, którą miał odebrać z lotniska, lecz ze względu na niespodziewany powrót Sherlocka do domu zapomniał o tym zupełnie i skazał kobietę na kilkugodzinne, bezskuteczne oczekiwanie na siebie w hali przylotów, a następnie na samotną podróż na Baker Street i nieprzyjemne spotkanie z Holmesem. John do dzisiaj nie wiedział, co dokładnie detektyw jej powiedział, w każdym razie ich rozmowa była brzemienna w skutki, bo Emily więcej się nie pojawiła. Nawet po to, by go zwymyślać, co John powitał z pewną ulgą, bo źle radził sobie z poczuciem winy, zaś wobec Emily od początku miał niejasne, podskórne wrażenie, że jedynie wykorzystuje ją jako środek w walce z własną dojmującą samotnością.

– A pan co uważa? – zapytał terapeuta. Nie było to pytanie, na które istniała łatwa odpowiedź i John nieco pożałował swojego początkowego nastawienia do kwestii zadawania pytań.

Zmarszczył brwi i splótł dłonie.

– Miałem problem z uzależnieniem od stresowych sytuacji – przyznał ostrożnie, uznając, że najlepszą strategią będzie jasne wyłożenie swojego stanowiska – na tyle, na ile sam miał jasność co do rzeczy, o których mówił. – Ale już go nie mam. Prawdę mówiąc jestem już tym trochę zmęczony i chętnie bym odpoczął – stwierdził i zorientował się, że to pierwszy raz, gdy wypowiada tę myśl na głos.

Cave kiwnął głową z – przynajmniej pozornym – zrozumieniem.

– I angażowałem się jedynie w płytkie relacje, które nie dawały mi satysfakcji – dodał po namyśle, dotyczącym raczej tego, czy w ogóle o tym wspominać, bo samo spostrzeżenie nie było najnowszym odkryciem. – Ale zauważyłem… _zrozumiałem_ to i przestałem wchodzić w takie, hm, układy, w które nie potrafię się zaangażować na innym poziomie niż… – Odchrząknął, przykładając pięść do ust. – Fizyczny.

Odetchnął bezwiednie – zorientował się dopiero wtedy, gdy całe powietrze uszło mu z płuc – i nagle stwierdził z zaskoczeniem, że łatwiej było zwerbalizować tę dość osobistą analizę w obecności kogoś obcego. Za tą konstatacją szła kolejna – że przestał uważać Thmopson za obcą osobę. Temu nie potrafił już przypisać wagi, więc tylko zdobył się na ostatnie, uogólniające stwierdzenie, które zdawało mu się kluczowe.

– Obecnie mój jedyny problem to ból – rzekł stanowczo. – Przeszkadza mi w życiu w… _znacznym _stopniu i chciałbym – „się go pozbyć" – coś z tym zrobić.

– Rozumiem. – Cave poprawił okulary na nosie. – Kiedy zaczęły się pana bóle? Rozumiem, że chodzi o ból nogi?

– Ponad trzy lata – odparł John od razu. – Z dłuższą przerwą. To wtedy zajmowałem się… przestępstwami. Zresztą, czytuje pan pewnie gazety…

– Tak, oczywiście. – Terapeuta uśmiechnął się kątem ust nieco innym uśmiechem, niż ten, którym go powitał i raczył od czasu do czasu podczas jego monologu.

John mocno potarł czoło dłonią – zaczynała dotkliwie swędzieć go skóra.

– I nie chodzi tylko o nogę – dodał po chwili namysłu. – Bardzo często mam migreny, mimo że moje wyniki są w normie. I czasem wydaje mi się, że – Rozłożył palce prawej dłoni i zgiął je kilkukrotnie – jestem napięty. Zwłaszcza przed snem. Nie mogę się rozluźnić. Poza tym często się budzę.

Cave pokiwał głową i sięgnął po leżący na niskim stoliku odgradzającym go od Johna kalendarz.

– To już wszystko. – John oparł się o podgłówek i położył ręce na podłokietnikach.

– Tak. Rozumiem. – Cave przez chwilę kartkował swój kalendarz ze skupioną miną, a potem ściągnął okulary z nosa i rzekł, zatrzasnąwszy terminarz: – Myślę, że mogę panu zaproponować spotkania cztery do pięciu razy w tygodniu.

John zamarł w pół ruchu, przestając wyłuskiwać z oparcia fotela pojedynczą, irytującą drzazgę.

– Słucham? – zapytał.

– Proponuję panu indywidualną terapię w wymiarze od czterech do pięciu godzin tygodniowo – powtórzył terapeuta cierpliwie. – W godzinach popołudniowych.

– Pięć razy w_ tygodniu?!_ – powtórzył John, przerażony.

– Tak.

– Ale… – Poruszył się niespokojnie w miejscu. – To niemożliwe do zrealizowania, przecież ja _pracuję_. W nienormowanych godzinach – podkreślił.

Cave odłożył notatnik z powrotem na stolik, a zamiast tego podniósł z niego jedną z dwóch szklanek wody.

– Wody? – zaproponował uprzejmie, wskazując podbródkiem drugą.

John pokręcił głową.

– Panie Watson – rzekł terapeuta, upiwszy łyk wody i złożywszy rękę wraz z trzymaną weń szklanką na podłokietniku. – Przed chwilą powiedział mi pan, że pana przypadłość znacznie utrudnia panu życie. Terapia, na którą uczęszczał pan do tej pory, prowadzona była w formie uważaną jedynie za _wspomagającą_. Indywidualne spotkania raz w tygodniu nie dają szansy na głębokie wniknięcie w strukturę dręczących problemów. Jest to dobre wyjście, kiedy chce się przepracowywać jakieś sytuacje na bieżąco, ale pana problem ma charakter ciągły i ze względu na to wydaje się być zakorzeniony głębiej. W mojej opinii, aby się z nim uporać, należy poświęcić mu więcej czasu.

– Nie ma charakteru ciągłego – zaprzeczył John, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi, jakby chciał się spierać, ponieważ jego intencją było jedynie _wyjaśnienie_ tej kwestii. – Powiedziałem panu przecież, że na długi okres minął.

– A następnie powrócił – zauważył Cave spokojnie. – Nawracające objawy świadczą o nieprzepracowaniu ich źródeł. Najczęściej takie problemy składają się z kilku warstw – poradziwszy sobie z jednymi, odsłaniamy kolejne. Wspomniał pan o rzeczach, z którymi pan dał pan sobie radę, pozostał jednak ból. Ból jest jednak tylko symptomem, prawda?

– Czego? – zapytał John automatycznie, chociaż już w tej samej chwili wiedział, że to pytanie nie ma sensu.

– Tego nie wiem. – Cave uśmiechnął się. – Mówił pan o wojnie. To bardzo traumatyczne doznanie i być może w nim tkwią tego przyczyny. A może ta sytuacja była tylko zapalnikiem, który pobudził w panu coś, co istniało już wcześniej. To mogą być różne rzeczy, na przykład takie, które mają swoje źródła w dzieciństwie. Może powielać pan jakieś szkodliwe schematy. Możliwości jest wiele. I właśnie po to, aby _pan_ się dowiedział, proponuję panu bardziej intensywną terapię. Taka częstotliwość spotkań pozwala skupić się na problemie, a to daje szansę na poradzenie sobie z nim.

– Ja… – John odkaszlnął. – Ale ja _nie mogę_ sobie na to pozwolić – rzekł. Abstrahując od wątpliwości co do zasadności samej terapii, to przy jego trybie pracy nie widział jak miałaby się ona odbywać. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że kilka razy w tygodniu grzecznie przeprasza Lestrade'a, zostawia Sherlocka nad rozprutymi zwłokami i w środku sprawy wychodzi na umówioną wizytę.

– Proszę dać sobie kilka dni na namysł – zaproponował terapeuta. – Obecnie i tak nie mam wolnych terminów. W przeciągu miesiąca zakończę pracę z jednym z pacjentów i wtedy będę mógł pana przyjąć. Proszę wrócić za kilka dni, kiedy podejmie już pan decyzję i wtedy ustalimy szczegóły.

John zacisnął zęby i skinął głową, chociaż plan niezupełnie do niego przemawiał – a raczej całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie nie przemawiał w ogóle. Protesty uznał jednak za niepotrzebną stratę energii, skoro i tak nie miał zamiaru tu wracać.

Cave spojrzał na zegarek.

– Zostało nam jeszcze trochę czasu. Wspomniał pan o swojej siostrze – przypomniał. – Proszę mi o niej opowiedzieć.

Pokonując wewnętrzny opór przez następnie dziesięć minut John mówił o Harriet, co wydawało mu się śmieszne i bezcelowe.

Wyszedł z gabinetu nieludzko zmęczony, z migreną kiełkującą w skroniach i dziwnie suchymi ustami, przez co diabelnie chciało mu się pić. Miał chaos w głowie i był prawie zupełnie przekonany, że więcej nie spotka się z doktorem Cave'm, którego _niedorzecznym _pomysłem czuł się skołowany jeszcze przez połowę drogi do domu. W drugiej połowie fizjologia wzięła górę nad jego umysłem i reszta przejażdżki taksówką upłynęła mu na marzeniach o gorącej herbacie z plasterkiem – albo i dwoma – cytryny. Prawie czując jej aromat wygramolił się z pojazdu na Baker Street, pośpiesznie wcisnąwszy kierowcy banknot w rękę i podziękowawszy zdawkowo za kurs.

Wygrzebał klucz z torby i pochłonięty myślami o herbacie wszedł do domu, solidnie trzaskając drzwiami. Powitał go dochodzący z piętra nagły rumor – jakby ktoś z wysokości kilku metrów zrzucił na podłogę worek ziemniaków – i siarczyste przekleństwo, co nieco go zdziwiło, bo Sherlock posiadał co prawda wiele karygodnych nawyków, ale przeklinanie się do nich nie zaliczało.

Noga akurat go nie bolała, więc szybko wspiął się po schodach, trochę zaniepokojony, ale nieszczególnie. Podejrzewał, że Sherlock pracuje po prostu nad jakimś – przypuszczalnie niezbyt udanym – eksperymentem.

Wkroczył do salonu. Zatrzymał się zaraz za progiem, zdumiony.

Na środku pokoju, dokładnie pod żyrandolem, leżało przewrócone dość dramatycznie krzesło przygniatające _jego_ koszulę oparciem, na którym rozwiesił ją koło południa. Chyba za dużo pracował, bo widok ten uruchomił dziwne skojarzenie z zabezpieczonymi przez policję miejscami samobójstw, jakie nieraz widywał – brakowało tylko dyndającego malowniczo wisielca.

Sherlock stał przy otwartym oknie, wyczyniając jakieś dziwne rzeczy z rękami – machał nimi chaotycznie pod różnymi kątami, niczym człowiek próbujący rozpaczliwie odgonić atakujący go rój szerszeni.

John uniósł brwi, zastanawiając się, co też ta pantomima oznacza, ale Sherlock przerwał ją gwałtownie i błyskawicznie obrócił się w jego stronę, opuściwszy ręce wzdłuż ciała. Przez ułamek sekundy patrzył na niego z dość zaskoczoną miną, jakby jeszcze się go nie spodziewał – najwidoczniej coś źle sobie obliczył – a potem jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się dziwnie.

John nie bardzo wiedział jak go odczytać, dopóki nie dostrzegł unoszącej się wokół głowy detektywa resztek jasnej, białej aureoli. Wtedy na dobre go wcięło, bardziej, niż w momencie, gdy doktor Cave wyskoczył ze swoim absurdalnym pomysłem niemal codziennych sesji.

– _Paliłeś?_ – zapytał zadziwiony, nie tyle samym tym faktem, co raczej _zdecydowanie _nietypowym zachowaniem Sherlocka, na którego twarzy znowu odmalowało się na krótką chwilę coś zagadkowego. John z wahaniem, założywszy pewien marginesu błędu zidentyfikował to jako… _poczucie winy_? …ale zaraz potem mina detektywa stała się obojętna, więc nie mógł być pewien, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził. Wbił w niego pytające spojrzenie, niemo domagając się wyjaśnienia.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak – przyznał się bez oporu.

– Myślałem, że rzucasz – odparł John odruchowo, większą częścią umysłu wciąż chłonąc obrazek, jaki przed chwilą rozegrał mu się przed oczami.

– Bolą mnie zęby – wyjaśnił Sherlock zwięźle neutralnym tonem. To było _jakieś _wytłumaczenie. Detektyw podszedł do leżącego na ziemi krzesła, podniósł je zręcznie i ustawił przy stoliku pod oknem.

– Nie mogłeś wziąć sobie ibuprofenu? – zapytał John, nadal trochę oszołomiony, obserwując jak Sherlock wskakuje na krzesło i układa się w pozycji uznanej przez Chińczyków za najbardziej fizjologiczną.

– Wziąłem – mruknął detektyw, nagle zmieniając zdanie i siadając jednak normalnie, z kolanami zgiętymi pod kątem prostym i stopami umieszczonymi na ziemi. – Nie działa.

Jednym ruchem otworzył laptop, momentalnie zgarbił się nad nim i ze skupioną miną zaczął klikać w klawiaturę.

– Mogłeś zadzwonić. – John podszedł bliżej. – Przepraszam – rzekł, wyszarpując koszulę spod ramienia Sherlocka i zwracając się w stronę kanapy, by tam rozwiesić ubranie. – Kupiłbym ci czystą nikotynę, skoro już musiałeś.

– Mhm – przytaknął Sherlock lekceważąco.

John rozłożył koszulę na oparciu kanapy, mając nadzieję, że będzie tam bezpieczna przynajmniej do jutrzejszego poranka i sam zasiadł na kanapie z ciężkim, bezwiednym westchnieniem, kładąc torbę na podłodze.

– A to co? – zapytał, wyszarpując sobie spod krzyża foliowy worek.

– Dostałem od Lestrade'a – odparł Sherlock od niechcenia, nie odwracając głowy.

John obrócił worek w dłoniach – w środku znajdował się pistolet, parę długopisów, ramka ze zdjęciem zasłoniętym plikiem kartek i pobrudzony fragment zużytego bandaża, wszystko zapakowane szczelnie w pomniejsze opakowania. Wyglądało to bardziej na materiał dowodowy, niż na prezent, więc John pokręcił głową, wstał niechętnie – prawdę mówiąc miał ochotę zapaść się wygodnie w kanapę – i odłożył przedmiot na regał, gdzie nie wisiała nad nim groźba zgniecenia.

Potem zrzucił z siebie buty i rozłożył się na kanapie, przymykając oczy. W stopach pulsował mu ból, ale poza tym czuł się dobrze. Powoli zaczęło ogarniać go rozluźnienie. Wymacał na oślep skudlony koc gdzieś na wysokości przepony, podłożył go sobie pod ramię i wtedy – kiedy zdążył już ułożyć się komfortowo – przypomniał sobie o pragnieniu.

Przewrócił się na bok i uchylił jedną powiekę, łypiąc okiem na drugiego mężczyznę.

– Zrób mi herbaty – zażądał sennie, co było naiwne z jego strony, bo oczywiście zagapiony w ekran i uderzający zawzięcie w klawisze Sherlock go nie usłyszał – lub _udawał_ że go nie słyszy. – Halo! – spróbował jeszcze raz. – Dobra, sam sobie zrobię… – mruknął, ale nie miał siły na razie wstawać. – Nadal cię boli? – zapytał po chwili.

– Tak. – _Tym razem_ Sherlock faktycznie go usłyszał.

John prychnął do siebie, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby wygłaszać pouczające uwagi i na ten moment także zbyt zniechęcony – był pewien, że pewnych braków społecznych Sherlock po prostu nigdy nie nadrobi.

– Włóż sobie goździki następnym razem – poradził zamiast tego, co wydało mu się bardziej pragmatyczne.

– _Goździki_? – wycedził Sherlock pogardliwie.

– Mają działanie przeciwbólowe.

Sherlock najwyraźniej uznał propozycję za niewartą komentarza, bo zamilkł i John, który przymknął oczy, przez dłuższy czas słyszał tylko zapalczywe klikanie w klawiaturę.

– A jak tam Henson? – przypomniał sobie. – Powiedziałeś mu już cokolwiek? Wcale nie sprawia wrażenia aroganckiego – zauważył. – Chociaż faktycznie ma coś ze szczęką – przyznał. – Wyglądał na bardzo przejętego.

Sherlock nie odzywał się przez chwilę i John zdążył pomyśleć, że przyjaciel doszczętnie przełączył się na tryb ignorowania otoczenia, kiedy mężczyzna odezwał się w końcu:

– Jesteś jednak ślepy, John – rzekł, zatrzasnąwszy laptop. – Ślepy jak złotokret hotentocki.

C.D.N.

* * *

I to by było tyle na dziś ;)

Odezwijcie się jak tu jesteście jeszcze, bo ja co prawda piszę z potrzeby, ale skoro to tu wrzucam, to myślę, że może to oznaczać, że chcę, aby ktoś czytał, więc nie obrażę się o znak - zawsze to przyjemniej, niż pisać do ściany.


	4. Chapter 4

Dopadła mnie rzeczywistość, więc rozdział z lekkim opóźnieniem i o długości przeciętnej =)

* * *

Rozdział: 4/więcej-niż-pięć

Rating rozdziału: 15 plus

Beta: cudowny Kakashi P., który mimo nawału nieludzkich transliteracji nie tylko sprawdzał, ale i motywował do pisania

(i parę uwag I. - dzięki!)

Uwagi: miał być angst, więc będzie angst ;) a w każdym razie to, co w moim rozumieniu nim jest - teraz, gdy jestem po lekturze paru innych fików zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że moje rozumienie tego terminu trochę sie rozmija z potocznym ;p

Poza tym ten rozdział był sprawdzany w kawałkach a następnie sklejany, więc błędów może pojawić się więcej, niż w poprzednich

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 4

Znienacka został brutalnie popchnięty – nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć o tym, by stawić opór – i w następnej chwili wylądował nosem na twardym wezgłowiu materaca ortopedycznego, na szczęście unikając wyrżnięcia czołem w ścianę. Coś ciężkiego usadowiło mu na lędźwiach i przygwoździło do podłoża, przy okazji unieruchamiając z zaskakującą siłą jego złożone na plecach ręce.

John wierzgnął, automatycznie próbując wyzwolić nadgarstek z mocnego uścisku.

– Zejdź – sapnął w poduszkę, co nie było najszczęśliwszym pomysłem, bo róg bawełnianej powłoczki wplątał mu się między wargi. John prychnął, próbując wypluć materiał, ale przyniosło to odwrotny skutek i w jego ustach znalazł się dodatkowo plastikowy guzik. – Udusisz mnie.

– Może zejdę – odparł Sherlock konwersacyjnym tonem, ściskając jednak jego nadgarstki _jeszcze_ mocniej. – A może nie.

– Nie wygłupiaj się – ofuknął go John, kiedy po paru parsknięciach udało mu się wreszcie wypchnąć guzik językiem.

– Myślę, że jednak nie zejdę – zdecydował Sherlock, brzmiąc, jakby faktycznie przed momentem oddawał się głębokiemu namysłowi, po czym zacisnął uda po bokach Johna tak, że mężczyźnie znowu zabrakło oddechu. – Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

– Co to znowu za pomysły? – zapytał John zduszonym głosem, obracając głowę w bok, aby nabrać powietrza. Sherlock natychmiast zmienił pozycję, siadając mu na przegubach. Wolną ręką przycisnął jego policzek do łóżka, ograniczając mu możliwość manewru.

– W co ty pogrywasz?! – wściekł się John, bezskutecznie próbując strząsnąć z głowy przytrzymującą ją dłoń. Własne dłonie były obecnie jedynym z niewielu elementów ciała, którym mógł swobodnie poruszać, więc pacnął Sherlocka w okolice pośladka, co wypadło dość anemicznie, bo mężczyzna nadal siedział mu na przedramionach, zgniatając je boleśnie. – Złaź natychmiast!

– Nie zejdę – zapowiedział detektyw niefrasobliwie, poruszając się na nim w dziwny sposób, który John uznałby za sugestywny, gdyby oczywiście nie miał do czynienia z _Sherlockiem_ – który właśnie zakołysał się biodrami na jego plecach i – głośno wypuszczając powietrze – opadł torsem na jego barki. Ciepłe powietrze owiało Johnowi szyję, a po sekundzie w tym samym miejscu poczuł wilgotne dotknięcie ust. Zorientował się z przerażeniem, że jego ciało postanowiło radośnie zignorować tożsamość ich właściciela i serią dreszczy wysyłało właśnie sygnał do penisa, który drgnął wyraźnie. – Nie zejdę… – Sherlock chuchnął mu w ucho, a jego włosy załaskotały Johna w skórę. – Nie zejdę, dopóki nie zaczniesz błagać.

– _Słucham_?! – wychrypiał John, odczuwając coraz większy dyskomfort: częściowo z powodu niepokojąco _przyjemnego_ ciężaru Sherlocka na swoim ciele, a częściowo ze względu na coraz bardziej nieznośne gilgotanie jego loków. – Nie będę cię błagał!

– Oczywiście – zgodził się Sherlock ochoczo. – Oczywiście, że _będziesz_ – doprecyzował.

John rzucił się, naprężając ramiona do granic wytrzymałości i wypychając biodra. Już wydawało mu się, że Sherlock traci równowagę i uda mu się go zepchnąć na podłogę lub chociaż przewrócić na bok – wtedy obezwładnienie go byłoby już proste jak zalanie wrzątkiem zupki chińskiej – kiedy mężczyzna kurczowo zacisnął dłonie na jego barkach i szepnął desperacko:

– _Dwukrotnie_ – po czym wcisnął mu mokre wargi w kark w niezdarnym, geście, który w zamierzeniu miał być chyba próbą… pocałunku?...

John poczuł, że jego – nagle bezwładne – ciało zapada się głębiej w materac.

– Co? – spytał, nie będąc pewnym, czy się nie przesłyszał.

Miał wrażenie, że ton głosu Sherlocka nie współgra z treścią jego wypowiedzi, a kleszczowy chwyt palców na obojczykach przypominał mu nerwowe zachowanie dzieci przy pobieraniu krwi, co było deprymujące – może nawet _alarmujące_, zważywszy na to, że ciało Johna coraz żywiej reagowało na niespodziewaną bliskość mężczyzny. Wątpliwości wyparowały mu z głowy, kiedy Sherlock wycisnął mu kolejny pocałunek na odzwyczajonej od dotyku o tym charakterze skórze, która przyjęła pieszczotę skwapliwie serią elektryzujących ciarek. Nacisk dłoni na policzku Johna zmalał, a uścisk nóg po bokach jego ud stał się mniej stanowczy: gdyby się postarał mógłby w tej chwili przewrócić się na plecy bez większych problemów, ale zamiast tego napiął szyję w słabej nadziei na to, że Sherlock się z nim nie droczy i postanowi pocałować go jeszcze raz.

– Słyszałeś – odrzekł ten, napierając biodrami na unieruchomione pod nimi ręce Johna.

– Czy ty się o mnie _ocierasz_? – upewnił się John, ubierając w końcu w słowa swoje podejrzenia, które powoli przestawały mu się wydawać niedorzeczne. Poczuł, że brakuje mu tchu i uświadomił sobie z całą przejrzystością, że nie dzieje się tak tylko ze względu na wpychający mu się nachalnie do nosa materiał poduszki.

– Sherlock, jeżeli to jakiś _żart_… – wydyszał, starając się zepchnąć w możliwie najbardziej odległe zakątki umysłu zawstydzającą świadomość, jak _żenująco _bardzo nie chce, by działania Sherlocka faktycznie okazały się jedynie okrutnym dowcipem.

– To nie żart.

– Albo eksperyment…

– Żaden eksperyment – zapewnił Sherlock, rozluźniając uścisk na ciele Johna, jakby był już pewien, że ten mu nie ucieknie.

– Bo jeżeli okaże się… – zapowiedział ostrzegawczo, pozwalając groźbie pozostać w domyśle. – To pożałujesz. – Odczekał chwilę, dając Sherlockowi czas na wycofanie się, ale detektyw odsunął tylko nieznacznie głowę od karku Johna, na którym – jakby w antycypacji –wytworzyła się w gęsia skórka. – Dobrze – rzekł, przyjmując milczenie za zgodę na swoje niewypowiedziane warunki i licząc przy tym na to, że sam nie będzie żałował nieuściślenia ich dokładniej, najlepiej w formie pisemnej umowy. – A teraz zejdź.

– Nie zejdę – sprzeciwił się Sherlock i ponownie ścisnął jego biodra udami. John musiał zemleć w krtani jęk frustracji – wymieszanej konfundująco z podnieceniem – co przyszło mu znacznie łatwiej, niż powstrzymanie wywołanej uporem detektywa nagłej fali złości. – Dopóki nie zaczniesz…

– Nie mówisz chyba poważnie! – przerwał John na tyle ostro, na ile potrafił, będąc jednocześnie przyszpilonym do łóżka przez pulsujące ciepłem ciało Sherlocka i rozdartym pomiędzy chęcią przetrzepania mu skóry, a pragnieniem doświadczenia więcej jego dotyku na własnej. – Nie będę…

– To wieka szkoda, John. – Sherlock znowu pochylił się nad jego głową i zaczął mówić mu do ucha, zahaczając wargami o jego krawędź. John wzdrygnął się. Nie przepadał za stymulacją uszu i nie mógł zrozumieć, co ludzie widzą w niej erotycznego – do tej pory, ponieważ w tej _chwili_ każde dotknięcie Sherlocka – łącznie z dziecięcym wczepianiem się w jego pidżamę – doznawał jako _dotkliwie_ erotyczne. – Bo gdybyś to zrobił… – Sherlock przytknął wargi do jego karku, co stłumiło jego kolejne słowa: – Mógłbyś mnie mieć.

– Mógłbym… – powtórzył John bezmyślnie, czując suchość w gardle. – Mógłbym _co_?

– Mógłbyś mnie mieć – oznajmił Sherlock tak lekko, jakby mówił o nowej promocji w supermarkecie. John nabrał podejrzeń, że każdy z nich interpretuje tę wypowiedź inaczej, lecz wtedy Sherlock uściślił: – Teraz.

– Mógłbym cię… – powtórzył John tępo po raz wtóry.

– Na stole.

Ciało Johna przeszedł prąd, płynący prosto w kierunku jego wzwiedzonego penisa drgającego w podwójnej, bolesnej uwięzi pidżamy i materaca.

– Dlaczego…? – spytał, oszołomiony tak znacznie, że nie był pewien, czego właściwie tyczy się jego urwane pytanie. Na końcu języka miał: „dlaczego się tak zachowujesz?", ale –chociaż z pewnością ta kwestia go nurtowała – w ułamku sekundy postanowił jednak ją pominąć w obawie, że podobne pytanie mogłoby przywrócić Sherlockowi przytomność umysłu. – Dlaczego na stole?

– Czy to nie idealne miejsce? – zdziwił się Sherlock, wsuwając mu dłoń pod koszulę nieco powyżej pasa. – Musisz tylko…

– Dobrze – warknął John przez zaciśnięte zęby niecierpliwie. – _Dobrze!_ – skapitulował ostatecznie, próbując wydostać się spod detektywa, by uzyskać trochę kontroli nad sytuacją. Był pewien, że w przeciwnym wypadku w przeciągu paru najbliższych chwil Sherlock doprowadzi go do białej gorączki samym ocieraniem się o jego odsłoniętą teraz skórę, a skoro i tak czuł, że prędzej czy później się to stanie, to wolał, żeby nie odbywało się to pod dyktando detektywa. – Będę błagał. Zrobię, co zechcesz, tylko…

– Tylko?

– Tylko najpierw puść moją nogę! – zawołał, nadaremnie starając się wyszarpać stopę spomiędzy zimnych palców zaciśniętych na niej jak lodowate imadło.

– Nie trzymam twojej nogi – powiadomił Sherlock, a następnie z głośnym, niskim jękiem zwalił się na niego całym ciężarem swojego ciała, ciasno oplótłszy ramionami jego barki. Przygniótł mu kark torsem – na krótką chwilę prawie pozbawiając go oddechu – wbił brodę w potylicą a kolano w nerki.

John syknął boleśnie.

– Przecież czuję… – wymamrotał skołowany kontrastem sprzecznych bodźców: gorącego ciała Sherlocka owiniętego ekspansywnie wokół siebie i przejmująco zimnego uchwytu na swojej kostce. Ale ręce Sherlocka znajdowały się przecież na wysokości jego szyi – mógł widzieć jego palce po jednej stronie własnej głowy – i z pewnością nie był on posiadaczem tak długich, ostrych paznokci, jakie właśnie boleśnie rozcięły Johnowi skórę.

Poczuł, jak gorąco uderza mu do głowy, a jednocześnie na czoło występuje zimny pot. Poderwał się gwałtownie, nie zważając na nieskoordynowany, bełkotliwy protest Sherlocka i zrzucając go ze swoich pleców. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i skamieniał od razu – nie tylko dlatego, że osoba trzymająca go za stopę była kompletnie naga.

– Chyba nie myślisz, że _to_ czyni cię wyjątkowym, John? – odezwała się kobieta pobłażliwie, uśmiechając się kątem krwiście czerwonych ust.

John kilka razy poruszył bezgłośnie ustami, niczym niespodziewanie wyciągnięty z wody karp.

– _Irene_– wychrypiał w końcu i w tej samej chwili obudził się we własnym łóżku.

* * *

Tak naprawdę sypialnia należała do Sherlocka, a duży palec u stopy jej właściciela właśnie boleśnie dźgnął Johna w nos. Z cichym jękiem John odtrącił łydkę przyjaciela, po czym odruchowo przewrócił się na plecy, aby uniknąć kolejnego ciosu w któryś z bardziej newralgicznych elementów twarzy.

Serce biło mu szybko, wprawiając klatkę piersiową w nieprzyjemne drżenie – takie sensacje przytrafiały mu się coraz częściej ze względu na chroniczne niedospanie sukcesywnie rozregulowujące jego organizm. Poczuł ukłucie w żebrach, a _przeklęta_ noga rwała go niemiłosiernie. Przykry nerwoból ciągnął się od biodra poprzez udo i kolano aż do lewej kostki, na której _wciąż_ zaciskały się zimne palce, przypominając Johnowi – na spółkę z pulsującym członkiem – o urwanym śnie i uświadamiając, że jego nieco upiorne zakończenie zawdzięcza Sherlockowi, który nabrał dziwacznego zwyczaju konwulsyjnego wczepiania się podczas snu w stopę Johna. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna ma poważne problemy z krążeniem, bo przy tej czynności jego palce siniały i robiły się lodowate, jakby zastygły w _rigor mortis_, co robiło nad wyraz niepokojące wrażenie i potrafiło przyprawić człowieka o dreszcz grozy, zwłaszcza kiedy taki przejmująco zimny uścisk wybudzał go w środku nocy.

John usiłował wykorzenić ten osobliwy nawyk – za pomocą owijania sobie nóg dodatkowym kocem i układania ich na samym skraju materaca, z dala od połowy wyznaczonej dla Sherlocka – ale jego trud nie przynosił pożądanych efektów, podobnie jak delikatne sugestie odnośnie porzucenia spania na waleta i podjęcia dla odmiany próby robienia tego po ludzku. Sherlock zbywał te uwagi milczeniem i układał się do snu w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to wtedy, gdy po raz znaleźli się w _jednym_ łóżku _razem_.

Ta dziwna, niekomfortowa – dla Johna – pozycja była ze strony detektywa rodzajem kompromisu, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu spanie obok siebie w zwykłym układzie stanowiło dla niego problem nie do przezwyciężenia. John podejrzewał, że dzieje się tak ze względu na wieloletnie przyzwyczajenia – a odkrył już dawno, że mimo pozornej chaotyczności i nieprzewidywalności, przyjaciel ma swoje wypracowane rytuały – ale doprawdy nie mógł zrozumieć, co jest _wygodniejszego_ w pozycji, którą uskuteczniali teraz. Co ciekawe, Sherlock zdumiewająco łatwo akceptował obecność cudzych stóp na wysokości swojej brody – _w_ _przeciwieństwie_ do Johna.

Na początku, kiedy Sherlock bezwiednie przywierał do jego nóg budziło to w nim – poza zdumieniem – coś na kształt czułości wymieszanej ze _współczuciem_, było bowiem w tym geście coś dramatycznego. Teraz jednak coraz częściej zaczynało wywoływać wewnętrzny sprzeciw, zapewne dlatego, że każda źle przespana noc obniżała Johnowi próg tolerancji na pewne sytuacje, a nieoczekiwane kopnięcia w oko _niezaprzeczalnie_ się do takich zaliczały.

John odsunął się nieco dalej od ciała Sherlocka i odwrócił do niego tyłem, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się jeszcze ukraść tej nocy trochę snu. Przy przewracaniu się na bok rozbolały go mięśnie, co najmniej jakby uprawiał poprzedniego dnia wspinaczkę górską albo intensywnie ćwiczył na siłowni. Plecy zdawały się być ściśnięte jak obwiązane mocno grubym sznurem i ciężko nabierało mu się oddechu w skurczone płuca. Po którejś z kolei nieudanej próbie ułożenia się wygodniej John zaczynał być coraz bardziej przekonany, że dłużej _tego_ nie wytrzyma, nie będąc jednocześnie pewnym, co _dokładnie_ ma na myśli.

Przewracał się ciężko z boku na bok przez dłuższy czas, aż zaczęło robić się jasno – niebo było buroszare i pogoda nie zapowiadała się na szczególnie udaną – a stopy Sherlocka okazały się być całe powalane zaschniętą ziemią jak po nieprofesjonalnej kąpieli błotnej. Z lekką awersją John odepchnął kończynę przyjaciela, przesunął się na skraj łóżka i tam przez kwadrans zaciskał z determinacją powieki, by tym samym zmusić się do zapadnięcia w sen, ale po trzecim z rzędu kopniaku w potylicę zmienił zamiary.

Poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej i pomacał po głowie – wciąż czuł ból w miejscu, w które przed chwilą przywalił z impetem Sherlock. Potem z westchnieniem przetarł wnętrzem dłoni twarz, zmęczoną nieadekwatnie do ilości zażytego odpoczynku – musiała zbliżać się już piąta, co znaczyło, że przespał bez przerwy ponad cztery godziny, a to było przecież dla niego niezłym ociągnięciem. Przeciągnął się z pewnym trudem, rozciągając odrętwiałe mięśnie przykręgosłupowe. Szarpnął nogą mocno, ale pewny, zimny chwyt Sherlocka nie rozluźnił się ani o jotę.

– Puść – zarządził John przyciszonym tonem, jakby spodziewał się, że nakaz ten w jakiś sposób przedrze się do świadomości drugiego mężczyzny. Rzecz jasna nic to nie dało, więc w końcu John odgarnął kołdrę, zgarbił się i sam podczepiał każdy kompletnie zesztywniałych, wokół swojej stopy długich palców, zauważając przy okazji z pewnym zdziwieniem, że obie dłonie detektywa owinięte są ciasno świeżym, białym bandażem. Obejrzał je uważnie, a ponieważ jego dotyk nie wywoływał w Sherlocku żadnej reakcji w rodzaju syknięć bólu, John uznał, że z wszystko jest porządku i prawdopodobnie detektyw tylko coś sprawdza. Pomruk protestu dobył się z jego ust dopiero, gdy John wypuścił jego rękę – dłoń opadła na prześcieradło bezwładnie, a rozcapierzone palce zastygły w geście, który teraz – kiedy pomiędzy nimi znajdowało się tylko powietrze – robił dość dramatyczne wrażenie, nagle przywodząc Jonowi na myśl pustkę i stratę.

Oparł łokcie o swoje ugięte kolana, a dłonie wbił knykciami w nasadę nosa profilaktycznie, żeby zapobiec ewentualnej migrenie i jednocześnie zwalczyć to zaskakująco nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakie wyzwolił w nim widok pustej ręki Sherlocka. Przez chwilę siedział w tej pozycji, zastanawiając się, czy wstać – i siedzieć w kuchni nad gazetą z oczami łzawiącymi od niewyspania – czy może jednak położyć się z powrotem – i próbować wytrzymać z wiercącym się Sherlockiem, który wyraźnie cierpiał na syndrom niespokojnych nóg.

Ostatecznie zdecydował się wybrać drogę środka. Sięgnął do tyłu po swoją poduszkę, przerzucił ją na stronę Sherlocka, trafiając go w twarz – nie wywołało to w śpiącym twardo mężczyźnie odzewu, co nieco Johna zaniepokoiło. Kiedyś Sherlock wykazywał się większą czujnością i nie był tak łatwym celem dla potencjalnych napastników – a predestynujących do tego miana obaj zaskarbili sobie wielu.

Ściągnął poduszkę z głowy drugiego mężczyzny, rozklepał ją i sam złożył na niej policzek, uznawszy, że nadszedł _najwyższy_ czas, by przestać się wreszcie poddawać ekscentrycznym fanaberiom Sherlocka i skończyć z traktowaniem go jak inkarnacji indyjskiego bóstwa.

Twarz detektywa – w połowie przysłonięta naciągniętą na usta pościelą, którą John odchylił z wahaniem – była podobnie spięta jak jego dłonie. Pomiędzy brwiami przyjaciela John zauważył dwie wyraźne, pionowe zmarszczki. Przysunął się nieco bliżej. Jego twarz znalazła się w – nadal bezpiecznej – odległości pięciu cali od głowy Sherlocka. Zsunął kołdrę na ramiona przyjaciela, a sam okrył pozostałym dla niego skrawkiem materiału swoje kolana, żeby utrzymać bolącą nogę w cieple.

Usta Sherlocka były ściągnięte, a zarys mięśni żuchwy widoczny pod skórą, co wyglądało, jakby mężczyzna dostał poważnego szczękościsku. Smukłe kości policzkowe tylko uwypuklały efekt. Jego powieki drgały niespokojnie – jakby śnił właśnie jakiś nieprzyjemny sen – i był to właściwie jedyny element, który odróżniał Sherlocka od manekina.

Johna pomyślał, że człowiek powinien się podczas snu rozluźniać, a nie zamieniać w kołek drewna i znów ogarnęło go przykre uczucie, którego doznawał wobec Sherlocka nader często – zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy – a którego nie potrafił skonkretyzować. Było to coś pomiędzy współczuciem – z domieszką zarówno czułości jak i lekkiej dozy _litości_ – a bezsilnością i miało jakiś związek z faktem, że John w absolutnie żaden sposób nie potrafił wyplenić pewnych destrukcyjnych zachowań Sherlocka. Owszem, miał wpływ jego ogładę i potrafił okiełznać część wybuchów, ale jego sprawczość kończyła się w momencie przejścia zewnętrznej fasady w strukturę _charakteru_ drugiego mężczyzny, a w nią nie był w stanie wniknąć, co wzbudzało w nim irracjonalne poczucie winy.

Podobnie jak to, że kolano Sherlocka – które mężczyzna wcisnął chwilę temu pomiędzy uda Johna, na co ten bezwiednie pozwolił – skłoniło członek Johna do wyraźnego drgnięcia. Poczuł, że ma zawstydzającą ochotę – w kontekście Sherlocka podobne chęci zawsze wywoływały w nim skrępowanie – się o nie otrzeć.

Nie odsunął się, chociaż zazwyczaj to właśnie robił w takich sytuacjach. Tak naprawdę nie następowały one często – John nie uważał Sherlocka za jednoznacznie pociągającego i potrzebował więcej, niż tylko widoku czy przypadkowych dotknięć, żeby jego obecność zadziałała na niego pobudzająco.

Tym razem jednak był _sen_ – w którym przyjaciel podniecił go szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek w rzeczywistości – i John wciąż odczuwał w ciele echa tej sennej wizji. Poza tym w końcu miał przed oczami twarz Sherlocka, a nie brudne _stopy, _które potrafiły skutecznie osłabić mu libido.

W końcu odsunął się jednak – ciepłe kolano wysunęło się spomiędzy jego nóg na pościel – i zacisnął oczy, postanawiając zmusić się do zaśnięcia. Dopiero, gdy podniecenie zaczęło opadać zorientował się, że _na powrót_ zaczyna rwać go biodro. Co oznaczało, że przedtem ból musiał w pewnym momencie – którego John nie wychwycił – zaniknąć.

Powinien się ucieszyć, ale z jakiegoś powodu zamiast tego poczuł się zirytowany. Otworzył oczy, popatrzył na naprężoną twarz Sherlocka i stwierdził, że dziś już nie zaśnie. Zamiast tego postanowił wziąć _chłodny_ prysznic.

Zrewidował ten pomysł już przy pierwszym strumieniu lodowatej wody. Gorąca zdecydowanie lepiej działała na jego nogę. Już jakiś czas temu zwrócił uwagę na pewien mechanizm: dość często zdarzało się, że pod wpływem ciepłej temperatury, alkoholu albo podniecenia ból zmniejszał się lub nawet ustępował całkowicie, najczęściej po to – zwłaszcza w przypadku alkoholu – by następnie powrócić w zdwojonym nasileniu.

John podwiesił słuchawkę prysznicową na uchwyt i przez dłuższy moment stał w miejscu, pozwalając wodzie spadać sobie na głowę i spływać na oczy, zamazując mu pole widzenia. Na oślep wymacał butelkę szamponu. Nałożył specyfik na włosy hojnie i wkrótce spojówki zaczęły piec go dotkliwie, dzięki czemu mógł skupić się na tym niemiłym doznaniu, zamiast myśleć. Umył się resztkami piany, zmarłszy na chwilę z dłonią na swoim członku, który zareagował na dotknięcie kolejnym tego poranka wyraźnym drgnieniem, najwyraźniej domagając się kontynuacji…

John pośpiesznie opłukał się, postawił przewrócony szampon na brzegu brodzika i wyszedł z kabiny, zamykając drzwiczki z trzaśnięciem.

Wytarł się, osuszył włosy ręcznikiem, po czym owinął nim biodra i usiadł na zamkniętej desce od toalety, przysunąwszy sobie uprzednio brudnawy chodniczek pod stopy. Na powrót zakuło go w kolanie, a po paru chwilach ból rozlał się znajomą falą po całej nodze – być może względu na chłodne powietrze, przenikające przez przeżarta przez korniki futrynę okna.

Złożył dłonie trójkąt, powielając charakterystyczny dla Sherlocka gest, który przerwał zaraz, gdy tylko dotarła do niego ta analogia. Problem, który rozważał nie wymagał lotności umysłu i nie trzeba było być mistrzem dedukcji, żeby wiedzieć, jaka zapadnie w tej trywialnej sprawie decyzja – gdyby John chciał być szczery sam przed sobą, to musiałby przyznać, że podjął ją już w momencie, gdy kościste kolano Sherlocka znalazło się między jego udami.

Rozluźnił supeł na ręczniku – szorstki materiał opadł na dwie strony – i objął wciąż ciepłą dłonią członek, który szybko zaczął pulsować mu między palcami. John potarł go kilka razy z zastanowieniem. Masturbacja nie wzbudzała w nim tyle poczucia winy od czasu, gdy był uczniem katolickiej podstawówki. Dotykanie się obrazem Sherlocka pod powiekami sprawiało, że czuł się _ewidentne_ winny, podobnie jak – dużo częstsza – potrzeba robienia tego z myślą o kimś innym. Miał niejasne, podskórne i _kompletnie_ absurdalne wrażenie, że byłoby to nie fair. Nie doświadczał czegoś podobnego w związku z kimkolwiek innym, kiedy traktował tę czynność jako zabieg higieniczny i nie przykładał wagi do tego, o kim i jak często podczas niej myśli.

Od czasu zawiązania – rządzącego się swoistymi prawami – układu z Sherlockiem, a zwłaszcza, odkąd okazało się, że, wbrew początkowym sygnałom, żywi on do aktywności tego rodzaju jakąś awersję, Johnowi wydawało się, że powinien może sekundować mu w całkowitym celibacie. Co w jego przypadku było _całkowicie_ niemożliwe. Im bardziej usiłował odgonić od siebie potrzeby, tym częściej podświadomie próbował znaleźć dla nich ujście w marzeniach sennych, aż w końcu zaczął czuć się jak buzujący hormonami nastolatek – pomijając fakt, że poza tym jednym zagadnieniem czuł się ociężały i styrany życiem. Szczególnie, kiedy dręczyły go te nieznośne nerwobóle…

Przyspieszył ruch dłoni na rozgrzanym członku i – w miarę narastania w umyśle chaotycznych scen uwzględniających Sherlocka owijającego się wokół Johna niczym ekspansywny koala – ból zaczął maleć. John siłą woli wypchnął wizję Sherlocka ze swojego umysłu. Zaraz zastąpiło ją wspomnienie Jeanette, która powinna była zrobić karierę w gimnastyce, ponieważ potrafiła zrobić _takie_ rzeczy ze swoimi nogami… John przygryzł wargę, zwalniając.

Wziął głębszy oddech i postanowił przywoływać z pamięci tylko i wyłącznie kadry z ulubionych filmów pornograficznych (_Boże…!_ Miał _ulubione_ filmy pornograficzne…!). Bardzo hałaśliwa blondynka o rozłożystych biodrach w pozycji na pieska – nie była to ulubiona pozycja Johna w czasach, kiedy _uprawiał _seks, ale teraz… Skóra aktorki była jasna, prawie mlecznobiała, arystokratyczna – co kontrastowało z dzikimi jękami, które wydobywały się jej ust – a to przypominało Johnowi o równie jasnej karnacji Sarah… Jej poznaczonej drobnymi piegami skórze, która pod wpływem intensywnych pieszczot zawsze różowiała w okolicach szyi i dekoltu. Odgłosy wydawane podczas seksu przez Sarah były zdecydowanie bardziej subtelne niż nieskrępowane okrzyki bladej aktorki – Sarah w ogóle wykazywała się w zbliżeniach fizycznych zręcznością i subtelnością…

W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, który pewnego dnia po swoim powrocie w świat żywych przerwał ciążącą między nim a Johnem od dwóch tygodni ciszę, mówiąc „napijesz się później", po czym ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy po prostu rzucił się na niego, wytrącając mu filiżankę z kawą z ręki i zaczynając całować go w _bardzo_ niezgraby, _bardzo _łapczywy sposób. To był najbardziej nieudolny pocałunek, jaki John kiedykolwiek dzielił z kimkolwiek, ale teraz wzbudził w nim _zdecydowanie_ większe podniecenie, niż kiedy faktycznie miał miejsce – wtedy wywołał głównie oszołomienie i ból przygryzionej przypadkowo przez zęby Sherlocka wargi.

Potem Sherlock pchnął go na kanapę, gdzie kotłowali się przez kolejne… Minuty? Godziny…? ocierając się nieprzytomnie o swoje ciała, co wydało się skołowanemu ciężką bezsennością Johnowi jednym możliwym rozwiązaniem patowej sytuacji, w której tkwili od powrotu detektywa na Baker Street. Kontynuowali te poczynania przez trzy dni – nigdy nie posuwając się zbyt daleko – a kiedy po tym czasie John wreszcie się wyspał, wszystko wydało się tylko snem i nie powtórzyło już więcej, tak że nie był pewien, czy pewnych wydarzeń zwyczajnie nie zniekształcił.

Ciężar ręki Sherlocka przyciśniętej do jego krocza… To chyba naprawdę się działo…? Czy włożył ją do jego bokserek, czy John tylko to sobie wyobraził, a w rzeczywistości była to jego _własna_ dłoń, tak jak teraz? Gorące wargi Sherlocka na szyi, jego głośny, ciepły oddech tuż przy uchu, podczas gdy dłoń… dłoń _któregoś_ z nich… przesuwała się po trzonie członka Johna szybko, mocno i zdecydowanie… czy to możliwe, by Sherlock był tak pewny w…? Nie, to była dłoń Johna, ponieważ pamiętał doskonale, że następnego dnia, gdy próbował wsadzić sobie rękę Sherlocka pod pidżamę, ten odskoczył gwałtownie i zaczął bełkotać coś o herbacie… Ale przecież _mogła_ być dłonią Sherlocka. Mogła wsunąć się za gumkę bokserek i zacząć dotykać go w szybkim tempie… Coraz szybciej…

Ciężar Sherlocka pozostawił po sobie nadspodziewanie przyjemne odczucie, a jednocześnie brakowało miękkiego, ciepłego ciała Sarah… Dlaczego Sarah…? Krągłości jej piersi, jej szerokich, czerwonych sutków… John szczególnie lubił prawy, pod krawędzią którego widniał mały, uroczy pieprzyk. John wiele razy wodził po nim językiem, a potem drażnił nabrzmiałą brodawkę, którą uwielbiał ssać i przygryzać i zaciskać na niej usta, kiedy dochodził…

Jęknął cicho, przesuwając palce w stronę rozgrzanej główki, pod powiekami mając obraz wzdychającej cicho Sarah.

– John – rozległ się zza drzwi nieco stłumiony, niski głos Sherlocka, na dźwięk którego John drgnął mimowolnie. Zorientował się ku swemu zdumieniu, że prawie o nim zapomniał, a także że od jakiegoś czasu słyszy – i _ignoruje _– odgłos pukania.

– Wychodzisz? – zapytał Sherlock, naciskając na klamkę.

John bezwiednie zerwał się z miejsca jak oparzony, zrzucając ręcznik na podłogę.

– Chwila! – zapowiedział, zaczynając miotać się po pomieszczeniu niespokojnie. Zgarnął z podłogi elementy pidżamy, nie mogąc zdecydować, czy się ubierać, czy jednak kończyć, co zaczął – co właściwie już _kończył_…! – a Sherlockowi kazać pilnować swojego nosa. Chociaż przyjemne ciepło – które wcześniej ogarnęło podbrzusze Johna – minęło, to jego członek wciąż sterczał niemal na baczność, więc musiał dać sobie na ochłonięcie chociaż chwilę: podczas której Sherlock uderzał w drzwi w bardzo irytujący, jednostajny sposób.

– Przestań pukać, do diaska! – zawołał John. Porwał wczorajsze spodnie z pralki, chwilowo uznając pidżamę za _zdecydowanie _niepraktyczną. Wdział je na siebie, gdy tylko poczuł, że jego przyrodzenie zaczyna się uspokajać. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, rozwiesił ręcznik na kaloryferze i przyjrzał się pobieżnie swojej twarzy w lustrze. Potem jeszcze raz sprawdził stan łazienki – doprawdy nie wiedział, po co to robi – a ponieważ wszystko leżało na swoim miejscu, zarzucił na siebie górę od pidżamy i uchylił drzwi.

Sherlock gwałtownie oderwał czoło od framugi, na której najwidoczniej wspierał je podczas bębnienia pięścią w drzwi – teraz obandażowana dłoń zawisła w przestrzeni, po czym powoli opadła.

– Słucham? – wycedził John dość opryskliwie, wystawiając głowę za próg.

– Teraz moja kolej – wyjaśnił Sherlock, mrugając powiekami i otrzepując się, jakby John dopiero wyrwał go z uciętej sobie na stojąco drzemki.

– Twoja kolej? – powtórzył John, unosząc brwi.

– Prysznic – rzucił Sherlock zwięźle.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy ustalali jakiś grafik odnośnie tej kwestii – zauważył John, dopinając jeden z guzików w koszuli i przyklepując materiał na torsie.

– Jest już po piątej – rzekł Sherlock i zamilkł, najwyraźniej uznawszy, że konstatacja ta wszystko tłumaczy.

– I? – zapytał John wyczekująco, wciąż nie uchylając drzwi szerzej.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

– Zazwyczaj budzisz się w nocy około czterech, pięciu razy. Przedostatni następuje najczęściej tuż po wschodzie słońca. Wkrótce po nim zasypiasz i śpisz nieprzerwanie minimum godzinę a maximum powyżej trzech – oznajmił. – Wskutek działania alkoholu wartości te ulegają zmianie – dodał, a John prychnął niecierpliwie. – W przypadku niewielkiej dozy może się wydłużyć, a w przypadku nadużycia znacznie skrócić, uniemożliwiając przejście w fazę NREM – poinformował. – W takim wypadku jednak pozostajesz w łóżku podejmując kolejne próby zapadnięcia w sen. Ja budzę się o piątej i korzystam z łazienki, podczas gdy ty wciąż śpisz. Dziś słońce wzeszło o czwartej czterdzieści siedem. – Sherlock zmarszczył nos w geście niezadowolenia, który wykonywał, gdy coś poszło nie po jego myśli. – Powinieneś znajdować się jeszcze w łóżku.

John wywrócił oczami z rozdrażnieniem – po części związanym z wywodem drugiego mężczyzny, ale przede wszystkim wywołanym niespełnieniem. Biodro powtórnie zaczynało go rwać, a w lędźwiach czuł pewną słabość.

– Czy to jest gdzieś _zapisane_? – zapytał z tak wyraźną ironią, że nawet Sherlock ją wychwycił i uznał pytanie za retoryczne, jednak John nadal patrzył na niego natarczywie, więc w końcu odparł:

– Nie.

–W takim razie nie jest to chyba żadne _prawo_? – upewnił się John z przekąsem, ale Sherlock musiał uznawać swoje zasady za normę zwyczajową, bo zniecierpliwił się nagle: szarpnął za klamkę od swojej strony i otworzył drzwi nieco szerzej. Wejście do pomieszczenia nadal blokowała jednak ręka Johna.

– Co by ci zaszkodziło poczekać? – zapytał ten dla samej zasady, ponieważ nie miał już zamiaru dłużej tu siedzieć.

– Czekałem – odpowiedział Sherlock. – Dałem ci dziesięć minut na prysznic, pięć minut na dodatkowe czynności higieniczne i trzy minuty na czynności nadprogramowe.

– Dziękuję – prychnął John pod nosem. – Bardzo wspaniałomyślnie z twojej strony.

– Zbliża się wpół do szóstej.

John wypuścił powietrze z rezygnacją i opuścił ramię, robiąc Sherlockowi miejsce.

– Proszę – powiedział, przepuszczając go obok siebie. – Miłej zabawy – mruknął, a przed wyjściem do przedpokoju zapytał jeszcze: – Co ci się stało w ręce?

– Nic. – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. – Eksperyment.

– Poluzuj to sobie – poradził, przyjmując wyjaśnienie do wiadomości. – Krew ci nie dopływa.

W sypialni poskładał skopaną w nogi łóżka kołdrę i zmienił górę od pidżamy na świeży podkoszulek, który wyprasował sobie poprzedniego dnia. Słyszał szum wody – co znaczyło, że Sherlock znajduje się już pod prysznicem – i przez myśl przemknęło mu, żeby poświęcić sobie jeszcze chwilę, ale zaraz zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, doszedłszy do wniosku, że nie ma szans poczuć się swobodnie – czy raczej _swobodniej_ – skoro Sherlock nie śpi.

Nałożył więc skarpetki na stopy i pożegnawszy się na dobre z erotycznymi wizjami, ruszył do kuchni. Tam wyrzucił spleśniały chleb do kosza, a z zeschniętych na wiór bułek postanowił zrobić grzanki francuskie, na ostatnim jajku: schodzenie po drugie do pani Hudson o piątej trzydzieści nie wydawało się właściwe. Mleko było na granicy zdatności. Ten sam kartonik – o rogu odpiłowanym przez Sherlocka podręczną piłką mechaniczną – John widział na półce już trzeci tydzień, ale jeszcze nie śmierdziało, więc uznał, że się nada. Wymoczył bułki w rozbełtanej mieszaninie, odnalazł w szufladzie na sztućce skamieniały cukier puder, przygotował masło i wyciągnął z szafki łuszczącą się teflonową patelnię, po czym zostawił to wszystko na blacie i poszedł po Sherlocka.

Drzwi do zaparowanej łazienki stały otworem. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia nikogo nie było – jedynie podłogę poza brudnym chodniczkiem wyściełał teraz dodatkowo mokry ręcznik. John podniósł go i odwiesił na haczyk przy umywalce, której brzegi oblepiało gdzieniegdzie ciemne włosy, jakby Sherlock mył głowę pod kranem.

John po prostu odwrócił wzrok, by na to nie patrzeć. Z klapy sedesu zabrał zmiędlone spodnie od pidżamy i skierował się do sypialni.

– Sher… _Boże…!_ – wyrwało mu się z gardła, kiedy tylko znalazł się za progiem.

Sherlock z beznamiętną miną siedział na skraju łóżka w lekkim rozkroku ubrany w rozklapane kapcie Johna i własny wilgotny, rozchełstany na torsie szlafrok. Mokre włosy wpadały mu do oczu i przyklejały się do prawej skroni, podczas gdy do lewej Sherlock przykładał właśnie lufę jego – Johna – pistoletu.

Rzeczywistość Johna na jedną chwilę zawęziła się do tego potwornego widoku. Poczuł zimno u nasady szyi. Zmroziło go i przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że nie będzie w stanie się ruszyć… Ale był przecież żołnierzem…

– _Sherlock!_ – zawołał, raptownie wypuszczając z dłoni spodnie detektywa i bez namysłu doskakując do niego, by wyrwać mu broń z dłoni, co okazało się _zaskakująco_ łatwe, bo mężczyzna w żaden sposób nie próbował się opierać.

John natychmiast odrzucił pistolet na drugi kraniec materaca, gdzie przedmiot zapadł się w kołdrę. John odwrócił wzrok na Sherlocka, mając chyba zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale zdołał tylko otworzyć usta i zagapić się na niego ze zgrozą.

Detektyw spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytał. Jego konwersacyjny ton nie sugerował bynajmniej, by mężczyzna znalazł się przed chwilą w sytuacji granicznej, co uzmysłowiło oszołomionemu Johnowi, że prawdopodobnie właśnie _znowu_ stał się ofiarą efektu ubocznego kolejnego niezrozumiałego – i przede wszystkim nie skonsultowanego z nim – cholernego _testu_.

– Co _ja_ robię?! – odparł John, odblokowując się.

Sherlock syknął.

– Mógłbyś mnie puścić? – zapytał przez zęby i wtedy John zorientował się, że wbija mu palce w goły bark, z którego szlafrok zsunął się do wysokości łokcia. Zamiast zabrać rękę chwycił przyjaciela mocniej.

– Co to miało być?! – zapytał głośno, zaciskając _obie_ dłonie na jego ramionach i potrząsając nim mocno. Głowa Sherlocka podskoczyła i zakołysała się, a szlafrok zsunął się także po jego drugim ramieniu. – Pytam!

Mężczyzna wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

– Mów! – krzyknął John, potrząsając nim jeszcze mocniej, nie troszcząc się zupełnie faktem, że za chwilę pozbawi Sherlocka odzienia.

– Eksperyment… – sapnął Sherlock obronnie.

John poczuł, że ma ochotę wytrzaskać go po pysku.

– _Eksperyment_? – powtórzył. – Myślisz, że możesz sobie _ot tak_ siedzieć na łóżku i w oczekiwaniu, aż wyschną ci włosy dla rozrywki przykładać sobie pieprzoną lufę do swojego pieprzonego zakutego łba?!

– Nie dla rozrywki – zaprzeczył Sherlock. Oczywiście. Przecież uwielbiał kategoryzować zjawiska – szkoda, że w momentach, które wymagały przypadania wagi zupełnie innym sprawom. – Mówię ci przecież, że to eksperyment…

– Wychodzi na jedno! – zawołał John. – Przecież dla ciebie to właśnie _rozrywka_! Zapewne doprowadzanie mnie do zawału także! Ciekawe, co zrobisz, jak się przez ciebie przekręcę…

Sherlock chwycił go za nadgarstki, próbując oderwać je od siebie.

– Nie myślisz chyba – wydyszał, siłując się z nim bezskutecznie – że zajęta łazienka mogłaby skłonić mnie do samobójstwa?

John wyszarpał przedramiona z uścisku detektywa i z całej siły pchnął go na łóżko z takim impetem, że jego w połowie obnażony w połowie tułów odbił się od materaca.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, co mogłoby skłonić _ciebie_ do zrobienia _czegokolwiek_? – wycedził, czując jak wzbiera w nim agresja.

– Źle się wyraziłeś – zauważył Sherlock, podnosząc się na łokciu, a drugą ręką zarzucając na siebie połę szlafroka. – To zdanie nie ma jasnej konstrukcji semantycznej…

Na wszelki wypadek – aby zapobiec ewentualnym rękoczynom – John postanowił natychmiast wyjść, ponieważ na chwilę obecną nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać nie tylko po Sherlocku, ale i po samym sobie.

Miał pewność tylko co do jednego. Powinien był złożyć ten pistolet zaraz po zakończeniu służby.

C.D.N.

* * *

I tak oto minęła połowa mojego pierwszego Sherlockowego fika.

Dzięki za komentarze (a "bardzo miłe opowiadanie" to najlepsza rzecz, jaką można usłyszeć, zwłaszcza, jak się ma takie inspiracje literackie jak ja), wszystkie były niesłychanie - i nadspodziewanie - przyjemne i zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego ludzie rzucają swoją twórczość w net, chociaż oczywiście nadal najlepiej przegląda mi się w - niezbyt krytycznych ;) - oczach Kakashiego ;)

Nie mam pewności, czy opowiadanie zmierza w kierunku, z którego będziecie zadowoleni a nawet mam obawę, że może tak nie być, ale cóż... bez ryzyka nie ma kołaczy!

Mam nadzieję, ze wytrwacie do następnego odcinka i oczywiście nadal zachęcam do feedbacku, chociaż zaczynam się go trochę bać ;)


End file.
